


Le feu dans la nuit.

by NightXV



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ce n'est pas vraiment Shisui, F/M, First Shinobi War, Fluff and Angst, Founders Era, Founding of Konoha, Friendship, Kind of Fix It, M/M, Madara is a good guy, OFC is important but not really, Shisui a un problème d'abandon, Some are going to die, Son personnage mais né dans une autre époque, avec d'autre problème, et d'autre solution
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightXV/pseuds/NightXV
Summary: Uchiha Shisui n'est pas né quelques années avant Itachi.Dans cette histoire, il est né... Eh bien, il est né bien avant. A l'époque où des titans tels que Senju Hashirama et Uchiha Madara fondent le premier village Ninja au monde : Konoha.Shisui fait son chemin entre son passé et son avenir, pourra-t-il soulager son coeur afin de devenir le Shinobi d’exception qu'il est destiné à être ?
Relationships: Uchiha Hikaku/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Shisui & Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 11





	1. Abandon

« Nee-Chan ? Où allons-nous ? » Shisui demanda alors que la jeune femme devant lui prenait sa main avec un sourire timide. L’homme de Nee-Chan venait avec eux, bizarre, généralement Nee-Chan et Shisui se promenaient seuls. Après tout, il était assez fort pour protéger sa Nee-Chan du monde entier. 

« Nous allons dans un endroit très important, Shisui-Kun. » 

Hun. Bizarre mais il haussa les épaules et sourit. Peut-être que Nee-Chan avait une surprise pour lui. L’homme de Nee-Chan eu un drôle de sourire, Shisui ne l’aimait pas, il n’avait jamais aimé cet homme idiot qui était venu réclamer sa Nee-Chan. Il était stupide et méchant. Mais Nee-Chan l’aimait pour une raison ou pour une autre, donc Shisui ne pouvait pas le blesser. Il l’aurait tué il y a longtemps, sinon. 

Sa Nee-Chan tira gentiment son bras et ils quittèrent le village. Les villageois les regardaient étrangement, ils n’avaient pas d’amour perdu pour Shisui, personne ne le faisait sauf sa Nee-Chan. Ils disaient qu’il était un monstre et qu’il n’appartenait pas ici. Shisui ne s’en souciait pas, tant qu’il avait sa Nee-Chan avec lui. 

Depuis aussi longtemps qu’il s’en souvenait, elle était là. Souriante, riante et aimante. Elle l’avait bercé d’amour même lorsqu’elle s’était rendu compte qu’il était bizarre. Elle l’avait nourri et soigné chacune de ses blessures. Elle l’avait défendu et elle l’avait serré dans ses bras.

Nee-Chan était géniale et Shisui l’aimerai et la défendrai pour toujours. 

Cela faisait des heures qu’ils marchaient dans la foret, ils avaient fait une ou deux pauses pour boire d’un ruisseau et manger des baies. 

Nee-Chan avait gardé fermement sa main dans la sienne tout le long.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à un étrange village. Il était en construction, Shisui se rendit compte et deux hommes semblaient garder ce qui serai la porte principale. 

La main de Nee-Chan trembla dans la sienne. Ils se stoppèrent au porte mais ne parlèrent pas aux gardes qui les regardaient avec curiosité.

« Nee-Chan ? »

Elle s’était accroupi devant lui et elle tenait son visage entre ses deux mains, son sourire était étrange. Tout était étrange, aujourd’hui. 

« Shisui-Kun… Peux-tu rester ici pour moi ? Je dois aller quelque part mais je veux que tu restes ici. »

« Je ne peux pas venir avec toi, Nee-Chan ? »

Pourquoi les yeux de Nee-Chan était plein de larme. Elle fit un doux non de la tête, son sourire ne faiblissait pas.

« Non, tu dois rester ici. »

Il fit la moue mais il la remplaça rapidement par un grand sourire. Sa Nee-Chan ne devait pas pleurer.

« Bien sûr Nee-Chan, j’attendrais que tu reviennes juste ici ! Je bouge pas, promis ! »

Ça devait vraiment être une surprise importante si sa Nee-Chan était si émotive. Sa Nee-Chan embrassa son front, doucement et longuement. Elle se releva ensuite. Elle pleurait librement maintenant. 

« Je compte sur toi alors, Shisui-Kun. » 

Mais elle n’entra pas dans le village, à la place, elle fit demi-tour et son homme idiot la suivit sans un mot. Tout dans Shisui lui dit de la suivre, ce n’était pas correct. 

Il fit un mouvement pour la suivre, puis se souvient qu’il avait promis de ne pas le faire. 

Sa Nee-Chan ne devait pas aller dans ce sens-là.

Mais il resta sur place, la regardant s’éloigner alors que même ses yeux ne pouvaient plus la voire. 

Elle avait dit qu’elle allait revenir. Il n’avait qu’à l’attendre. Il continua de regarder le chemin, il attendrait. Elle serait là dans quelques heures avec sa surprise. 

*

Au dessus de sa tête, les gardes échangeaient un regard inquiet. C’était bien une première pour eux. Les enfants n’étaient pas abandonnés à la lumière du jour, ni même mené a la porte du village. Ils étaient juste abandonnés. 

L’enfant ne semblait pas vouloir y croire, il regardait toujours là-bas, attendant sûrement que la femme (sa grande sœur, pauvre enfant) revienne comme elle l’avait promis. 

« Je vais signaler à Hashirama-Sama. »

Il finit par dire après une dizaine minutes de silence et aucun mouvement de l’enfant. Son ami acquiesça. 

Trouver son chef de clan n’était pas compliqué, il était toujours au centre du village entrain de tout superviser… Ou comme dirait Tobirama-Sama, entrain de ne rien faire. 

Cette fois-ci, il est accompagné du dit homme et d’Uchiha Madara. Il n’était pas effrayé des Uchiha… Mais il l’était complètement, enfaîte.

« Hashirama-Sama. » Il l’appela avant de s’approcher, son chef de clan eu un sourire immense 

« Ryuu-Kun, tout va bien ? »

Il se gratta les cheveux, était-ce vraiment un gros problème ? Non. Mais il avait le sentiment que le gosse ne bougerait pas jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus tenir sur ses pieds.

« Il y a une situation à la porte… » Les trois Shinobis les plus puissants du monde tournèrent toutes son attention vers lui et il se retient de se chier dessus. Tu m’étonnes que ce village ne serait jamais attaqués tant que ces trois-là étaient vivants. 

« Rien de grave ! » Se précipita-t-il d’ajouter, voyant leurs regards trop sérieux, même sur le visage de Hashirama-Sama. 

Il se gratta à nouveau l’arrière de la tête.

« Un enfant vient d’être abandonné juste devant nous. »

Tobirama-Sama leva un sourcil :

« Même si cela s’est passé devant vous, ce n’est pas la première fois que ça arrive depuis la création du village. » 

C’était froid mais pas surprenant de l’héritier du clan Senju. 

« Oui mais... » Et puis il expliqua ce qui s’était passé et haussa les épaules en terminant par « Il n’a pas l’air de vouloir bouger. » 

Hashirama eu un léger sourire :

« A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Peut-être qu’elle va revenir, nous devrions communiquer sur ça, pour que les prochains gardes fassent attention si elle revient. Ressemble-t-elle à son petit frère ? »

Ryuu fronça les sourcils :

« Pas du tout, enfaîte, l’enfant ressemble plus à un... » Il cligna des yeux et regarda Madara-Sama.

« Merde ouais, il ressemble à un Uchiha ! »

Il avait l’air aussi choqué que les autres en le disant. 

Bizarrement, cela les fit bouger.

*

Madara s’assit à côté de l’enfant, à même la terre battue. Shisui ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ans, il était petit mais bien nourri et il se tenait droit. Il avait des cheveux ondulés noires si semblables à ceux de Kagami et de grands yeux noirs également. Son Chakra brûlant était la dernière confirmation dont il avait besoin. 

Il ne dit pas un mot et continua à regarder la route, tout comme Shisui. Après tout, le garçon était un Uchiha et jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte qu'elle ne reviendrai pas, il ne bougerait pas d’ici. (Peut-être même qu’il passera des années à regarder par cette route.) 

Un enfant Uchiha prenait un traumatisme comme une plaie béante à vie. Madara le savait trop bien lui-même. (Son coeur regorgeait de plaie béante et purulente.) 

Mais Hashirama n’avait pas le mémo, il essayait de parler à l’enfant, immense sourire sur le visage et une voix vive et heureuse qui marcherai avec n’importe quel autre enfant abandonné. 

Shisui ne lui épargna pas un seul coup d’œil. 

Madara soupira intérieurement.

« Hashirama, va. Je resterai avec lui. »

« Mais Madara… »

« C’est un Uchiha. Nous prenons les choses différemment. Pour l’instant, Shisui a besoin de rester ici. »

« Pour combien de temps ? » Son ami se plaignit, Madara le comprenait un peu, ça n’avait pas l’air sain. Ça ne l’était pas, mais c’était ainsi. 

« Autant de temps qu’il lui faudra. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Accepter. » 

Accepter que sa grande sœur l’avait quitté. 

Hashirama les laissa.


	2. Uchiha

Shisui remarqua finalement que le soleil se couchait… Et la silhouette de sa Nee-Chan n’était pas visible. Ses yeux quittèrent la route pour se poser sur l’homme assit à côté de lui. Il n’avait pas dit un mot depuis que l’autre bizarre était pari. 

C’était bien. 

« Est-ce que ma Nee-Chan vient demain ? »

Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas faire le voyage durant la nuit. C’était trop dangereux. Même avec l’homme idiot. 

« Je ne sais pas, Shisui. »

Cet homme répondit, mais ses yeux criaient une autre vérité. Celle que Shisui savait aussi, mais c’était impossible. Elle viendra demain, elle le devait. 

Un homme s’approcha de derrière eux. Des cheveux noirs tressés étrangement et des yeux tout aussi noir, mais chaleureux. 

Il déposa un panier en osier et s’assit.

« Je vous ai préparé un repas, Madara-Sama, Shisui. »

« Merci, Hikaku. »

Shisui attendit patiemment que le panier soit ouvert et qu’une bouteille de thé lui soit donné avec des boulettes de riz. Il s’assit également. Le soleil donnait ses derniers rayons maintenant. 

Hikaku drapa une couverture ses épaules puis se rapprocha de l’homme nommé Madara. Ils parlaient à voix basse tant dis que Shisui se blottissait dans la couverture bleu foncé et que ses yeux regardaient à nouveau la route.

Peut-être que sa Nee-Chan traverserait la nuit pour le surprendre. 

Hikaku les quitta lorsque le soleil était parti depuis longtemps. Il enroula Shisui plus profondément dans la couverture et il laissa l’autre homme le faire car c’était si familier, Nee-Chan faisait tout le temps ça pour être sur qu’il n’ait pas froid. Puis Hikaku dans un mouvement rapide le déplaça pour qu’il soit juste à côté de Madara. 

Il cligna des yeux, surpris par la rapidité, mais ne réagit pas autrement, le côté de Madara était chaud. L’homme semblait brûler. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ressenti une telle chaleur… (depuis que Nee-Chan ne dormait plus à ses côtés mais au côté de l’homme idiot.) 

Le chant des oiseaux le réveillèrent, le ciel était rose clair. Le soleil se levait quelque part. 

Sa Nee-Chan n’était toujours pas en vu. Il se redressa du côté de Madara où il s’était endormi, l’homme était bien réveillé et fumé tranquillement. Shisui le regarda quelques secondes avant que ses yeux se fixent à nouveau sur la route. 

Nee-Chan viendrait aujourd’hui. 

Hikaku revient en même temps qu’une nouvelle paire de garde. Madara les renvoya comme il avait fait avec les autres. 

Hikaku déposa le même panier mais cette fois-ci, Shisui se servit. Il prit une bouteille de thé et donna l’autre à Madara qui lui sourit doucement en échange. Ses mains attrapèrent un sandwich qu’il mangea, ses yeux sur la route et ses oreilles n’écoutant pas les paroles qu’Hikaku et Madara échangeaient. 

Il reprit conscience de son environnement quand les bavardages devinrent fort. Hikaku brossait les cheveux de Madara et Madara avait une pile de papier sur ses genoux, un stylo dans une main et sa pipe dans l’autre. Aucun des deux hommes semblaient faire attention aux regards qu’ils attirés. 

Les yeux de Shisui se fixèrent à nouveau sur la route. Il y avait une petite silhouette. Il se releva, ses yeux grands ouverts, Nee-Chan ! Elle était revenue ! Son coeur battait si vite ! Bien sur que sa Nee-Chan ne le laisserait pas !

Son sourire immense se brisa quand la personne fut assez proche pour qu’il puisse bien la voire.

Ce n’était pas Nee-Chan. 

Shisui jura qu’il entendit son coeur se briser. Il attrapa le devant de son t-shirt, essayant de griffer sa peau, d’arracher ce coeur qui faisait si mal ! Pourquoi ça faisait si mal !

Une paire de bras l’attrapa. Madara le tenait, lui demandant doucement de respirer. C’est vrai, il devait respirer. 

« Ça fait mal. » 

Il pleurait, la tête caché contre Madara. 

« Je connais. »

La réponse chuchoté était plus qu’assez. 

« Pourquoi ça fait si mal... »

Une main toucha sa tête, il releva les yeux pour tomber sur ceux d’Hikaku qui s’était glissé contre l’épaule de Madara. 

Il y avait de la compréhension et… un peu d’amour. 

« Ça fait si mal, Shisui, parce que tu es un Uchiha et que nous, Uchiha, aimons plus que n’importe qui dans ce monde. »

« Est-ce que ça va s’arrêter ? »

Hikaku eu un sourire triste, Shisui ne pouvait pas le voire, mais il jura que l’homme agrippa son propre coeur comme pour faire taire la douleur. 

« Un jour, ça le fera. » 

C’est Madara qui avait répondu. 

Cette parole n’était pas réconfortante. La fatalité sur le visage d’Hikaku et dans la voix de Madara lui dit tout ce qu’il avait besoin de comprendre : la douleur s’arrêtera lorsqu’il ne s’en souciera plus ou lorsqu’il sera mort.  
« Je veux aller ailleurs maintenant. » Shisui murmura dans l’épaule de Madara. La personne qu’il avait pris pour sa Nee-Chan était passé devant eux depuis de très longues minutes. 

Il se senti soulevé, Madara le portait. Hikaku attrapa les papiers qui étaient restés au sol et pour la première fois, il entra dans le village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouve Shisui un mois après cette première entrée dans le village de Konoha.


	3. Konoha

Un mois qu’il était à Konoha. Tout les jours, il allait avec Madara, tenant la main de l’homme, voire la porte. 

Parfois, Shisui y restait des heures, appuyé contre la jambe de Madara, les yeux dans le vague. Parfois, il ne voulait pas y rester plus d’une minute. A ces moments-là, il tirait la main de Madara et ils partiraient, tout simplement. 

Madara était la nouvelle meilleure personne dans le monde de Shisui. Il manquait sa Nee-Chan bien sûr, mais Madara était différent. Un peu moins doux peut-être, mais sûrement plus aimant et plus compréhensif. 

Tout ce village l’était. Il n’était pas regardé comme un vaurien ici. Bien au contraire, quand ils étaient dans le composé du clan Uchiha, les gens saluaient Madara et lui avec une grande inclinaison et ils l’appelaient « jeune maître ». Madara avait fait de lui son héritier et chaque soir, il lui parlait du clan Uchiha. Son clan, leur clan. L’endroit auquel il appartenait. 

Madara et les anciens du clan avaient retracé son origine. Il était apparemment le fils d’un Uchiha qui était parti en mission, mais n’était jamais revenu. Ils avaient trouvés le corps de son père quelques jours après le début de cette mission. Il avait apparemment eu le temps de faire Shisui avec une mère inconnue. 

Ça ne dérangeait pas Shisui, il avait eu sa Nee-Chan après tout. 

Hikaku était aussi une très grande constante dans sa vie. Il passait presque tous les soirs dans la même maison que Madara et lui, et parfois, il était également là pour le petit déjeuner. Il les avait même accompagné à la porte trois ou quatre fois. 

Il aimait bien Hikaku. C’était un bon cuisinier et il était câlin. Parfois, il attrapait Shisui qui jouait tranquillement dehors avec les chats et ils iraient rejoindre Madara dans le salon, assis dans le canapé entrain de lire. Hikaku forcerait l’autre homme à lâcher le livre et il planterait Shisui sur les genoux de Madara avant de se blottir au côté du chef de clan.

C’était sympas, lorsque ça arrivait, Shisui était toujours tout sourire. 

A part Hikaku et Madara, il y avait aussi Hashirama. Il ne faisait pas parti du clan Uchiha mais il était très souvent là. Madara disait toujours que c’était parce que l’homme était idiot. Mais Shisui ne voyait pas très bien le rapport. 

Hashirama était toujours joyeux et il lui ramenait toujours des friandises. Même Madara acceptait les friandises. Et ça, ça comptait pour quelque chose. 

Mais parfois, tout n’allait pas bien. La nuit surtout, lorsque le soleil n’était pas là pour éclairer les ténèbres. Son coeur faisait mal, ses yeux brûlaient de larmes et sa respiration était haletante. La nuit, son coeur faisait trop mal. Il gémissait, entourait de ses couvertures, tremblant et suant, jusqu’à ce qu’une bougie entre dans la pièce. Une main douce caresse ses cheveux. Que la voix de Madara apaise son âme. 

Tout allait un peu mieux alors.   
Un mois depuis qu’il était à Konoha. 

Il rejoignait l’Académie aujourd’hui. Madara le pensait assez bien adapté maintenant et Hikaku était d’accord. 

L’année avait commençait il y a quelques mois, mais Madara avait obtenu l’accord d’Hashirama assez facilement pour qu’il rejoigne en cours de route. 

Il remontait la rue principale pour rejoindre l’Académie. Il tenait fermement la main de Madara dans la sienne, un peu effrayé par le monde qu’il y avait. Il y était déjà allé une fois, bien sûr, mais c’était alors tôt le matin et il n’y avait que deux trois personnes. 

Maintenant, la rue était pleine de passant, des civils allant d’un endroit à l’autre, de marchand traînant des chariots et des Shinobis de toutes sortes de clan. 

Il n’avait jamais vu autant du monde au même endroit. 

Ils arrivèrent devant l’Académie. Madara lâcha sa main et frotta ses cheveux.

« Je serai ici pour te récupérer ce soir. »

« Tu le promets ? »

Il ne devrait pas remettre en doute la parole de Madara, mais c’était plus fort que lui. Il avait été laissé tout seul une fois, il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise à nouveau. 

Madara soupira mais s’accroupit devant lui, ignorant les enfants qui les dépassaient. 

« Je reviendrai toujours. C’est promis. »

Shisui sourit. Grand sourire plein de dent, il enlaça Madara et couru à la poursuite de Kagami qui lui faisait signe de l’entrée de l’Académie. 

Il avait confiance en Madara. 

Kagami le traîna dans la salle de classe. 

« Je vais te présenter mes amis. »

Ils partagèrent un sourire. Ils étaient les deux seuls Uchiha à sourire autant et aussi fortement, Hikaku disait toujours, avec un petit sourire amusé.

Ils avaient dépassés plein d’autre élève et se retrouvait dans le fond :

« Shisui voici Sarutobi Hiruzen et Shimura Danzo, les gars, c’est mon petit cousin, Uchiha Shisui ! »

« On le sait, tu nous le répètes depuis deux semaines » Le Sarutobi ria puis il imita Kagami « Les gars, mon petit cousin nous rejoindra bientôt, il s’appelle Uchiha Shisui ! » 

Shisui gloussa. 

« Je savais que tu m’aimais Kagami ! »

Son cousin se tourna vers lui avec un immense sourire :

« Bien sûr que je t’aime, Shisui ! »

Ils partagèrent un câlin, un de ceux qui fait rouler des yeux Madara et pleurer Hashirama. 

« Par le sage des Six chemins… Voilà qu’on en a deux pareilles maintenant. » Danzo grommela. 

« Uchiha-Kun. »

Kagami et lui se retournèrent comme une même personne vers celui qui l’avait appelé. C’était leur Sensei.

« Ah. Je voulais dire Shisui-Kun. » L’homme eu un sourire contrit. « Les cours vont commencer. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas te présenter devant la classe ? »

Il se mit sur l’estrade, un grand sourire sur le visage alors qu’il regardait tous ses nouveaux amis.

« Je suis Uchiha Shisui, l’héritier du clan Uchiha ! Ravi de vous rencontrer tous ! » Il fit une belle inclinaison et se releva, son sourire tout aussi immense sur le visage. 

Mais personne sauf Kagami le lui rendait. 

« Otou-San, c’est lui… Il dit qu’il est l’héritier du clan Uchiha... »

« Oka-San regarde c’est le nouvel élève dans notre classe, il dit que... » 

Shisui essaya de les ignorer, avec un grand sourire il passa à travers les familles pour rejoindre Madara. Il enlaça la taille de l’homme et attrapa sa main, prêt à partir avec Kagami marchant à leur côté. 

« Comment s’est passé ta première journée ? » Madara demanda tranquillement. Shisui sourit.

« Bien ! J’ai rencontré les amis de Kagami, ils sont gentils ! »

« Hm. C’est bien. »

« Madara, peut-on passer par la porte ? »

« Ça ne te dérange pas de faire le reste du chemin seul, Kagami ? »

« Nan, Madara-Sama, ce n’est pas un soucis ! »

Son ami les gracia d’un immense sourire et se mit à courir devant. 

Eux continuèrent leur chemin. 

Shisui s’appuya sur la jambe de Madara, les yeux perdus sur la route devant lui. Il allait juste rester quelques minutes. 

Les minutes devinrent des heures. 

Sa Nee-Chan n’était pas là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, Shisui se lance dans sa nouvelle vie tout en continuant de regarder en arrière... 
> 
> (Petite précision, il est dans sa première année de l'académie, mais ça a commencé il y a quelques mois. Tous les élèves ont 5 ans y comprit Shisui. Hiruzen est l'héritier du clan Sarutobi mais Danzo n'est pas l'héritier du clan Shimura.)
> 
> Un peu fluff familiale ne fait de mal à personne. (Pas même à Madara.)


	4. Elle m'a dit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se retrouve quelques jours après la rentrée de Shisui...

Madara travaillait avec Hashirama au bureau de l’Hokage lorsqu’un Chunin paniquait ouvrit la porte sans frapper en premier. Il était prêt à incendier l’homme jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que c’était l’un des instructeurs de l’Académie. 

« Uchiha-Sama... »

« Est-ce que Shisui va bien ? »

Madara coupa l’instructeur, son Sharingan sorti et il avait sûrement l’air absolument furieux. 

« Oui il va bien… Mais il a envoyé un de ses camarades à l’hôpital. » 

Son Sharingan se retira alors qu’il haussait les sourcils de surprise

« Mon fils n’est pas violent. »

Oups. Il n’avait pas voulu sortir ça devant Hashirama qui le regardait maintenant avec une bouche béate. L’idiot. 

« C’était pendant un combat d’entraînement… »

Il renifla et dévisagea le Chunin.

« Il n’y a donc pas de problème. »

Le « Pourquoi tu me fais perdre mon temps ? » était absolument non dit mais ressenti par tout le monde. 

« Hum… Il a envoyé à l’hôpital l’héritier du clan Sarutobi et Sasuke-Sama est absolument furieux… »

Il roula des yeux. 

« Très bien. J’arrive. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je dispute mon héritier, il n’a rien fait de mal. » 

« Je t’accompagne mon ami, je pourrais guérir Hiruzen et calmer Sasuke en même temps. » 

« Hn. » 

Le voyage à l’hôpital fut rapide, ils y avaient pris Shisui avec eux en y transportant l’autre enfant. Mais ce qu’il y vu lui glaça le sang et son putain de Mangekyo Sharingan s’activa automatiquement. 

Son bébé fils, qui faisait encore des cauchemars tous les soirs, était recroquevillé en boule dans un coin, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et Sasuke lui hurlait dessus, pulsant d’intention de tuer. 

Le coup de poing de Madara ne fut que retenu par Hashirama et à quelques millimètres de la tête du Sarutobi qui étrangement se calma tout de suite. 

« Otou-San ! Je suis désolé, je promets je voulais pas blesser Hiruzen mais ils m’ont dis que je devais me battre à fond alors je l’ai fais ! Papa je voulais pas ! Pardon ! Je le ferai plus !»

Shisui continuait de dégouliner de larme et morve, des excuses incohérentes jaillissant de sa bouche, les mains tendus vers Madara et ses yeux étaient si désespérés, si incompréhensif. 

Il stoppa son Mangekyo et prit Shisui dans ses bras.

« Tu n’as rien fais de mal, Shisui. Tu n’as rien fais de mal. Tout va bien. »

Il lança un dernier regard noir à ce stupide singe et quitta l’hôpital. Il avait un enfant à réconforter et il le ferait pas devant un tel connard. Sa vengeance allait être froide, mais elle serait délicieuse. 

*

Il berçait son enfant, assis sur le canapé, Shisui avait arrêté de pleurer mais il s’agrippait encore à Madara comme si sa vie en dépendait. Hikaku était dans la cuisine, terminant le thé préféré de Shisui. 

Madara frottait toujours le dos de Shisui lorsque le thé arriva. Son fils bu une gorgée, son visage toujours rouge de larme. Hikaku se blotti contre lui, une main tenant la plus petite de Shisui. 

« Sensei m’a dit qu’Hiruzen était très fort alors je devais me battre le mieux que je pouvais… Je l’ai fait et puis Hiruzen était à terre et il bougeait plus… Et, et, je... » Les larmes revenaient, Hikaku se mit à fredonner, apaisant Shisui rapidement avant que les larmes ne reviennent. 

« Sensei a emmené Hiruzen à l’hôpital et il m’a dit de le suivre et après il irait te chercher papa… Et puis le père d’Hiruzen est arrivé aussi et il a commencé à crier et… » 

« Je voulais vraiment pas blesser Hiruzen mais Sensei m’a dit d’y aller à fond alors je… Je savais pas que je devais pas… Je pensais que… Nee-Chan disait que je devais pas me battre mais papa tu as dis que c’était normal ici et... » 

« C’est normal ici, Shisui. Le père d’Hiruzen était tout simplement méchant. Personne ne t’en veux. » Madara interrompit son fils. « Tu ne sera pas puni pour être fort, jamais. » 

« Mais, on va t’apprendre à t’adapter au niveau des autres afin que tes camarades puissent se battre contre toi. » Hikaku ajouta tranquillement. 

« Alors je n’ai pas de problème … ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser ? »

Ses yeux grands d’inquiétude le regardait.

« Jamais, Shisui. Peu importe quoi, cette maison sera toujours chez toi. » 

Pour une fois, il ne se plaignit pas du câlin trop sentimental qu’il reçu de son fils. 

Shisui s’était endormi depuis presque une heure lorsque Hashirama frappa à la porte. Madara grogna en se relevant, dérangeant Hikaku qui somnolait sur son épaule. 

L’Hokage avait un visage étonnamment grave alors que Madara lui ouvrait la porte. 

« Je ne peux pas croire ce qui s’est passé... » Déclara son vieil ami, prenant place sur le canapé en face de celui où Shisui dormait. 

« De toutes les personnes, je n’aurai jamais cru que c’était le clan Sarutobi qui serait violent envers un enfant… Comment va-t-il ? » 

« Épuisé. » Madara répondit doucement alors qu’Hikaku prenait leur enfant délicatement dans ses bras et l’emmenait dans sa chambre. 

« Je n’ai pris aucune mesure pour l’instant, je ne voulais rien faire sans ton approbation… Cependant, j’ai dis à Sasuke qu’on l’attendrait de pied ferme au prochain conseil. »

Madara hocha la tête approbateur.   
Hikaku revient avec du thé. 

Ils parlaient toujours quand une heure plus tard Shisui revient dans la pièce, un poing frottant son œil droit. Il fit son chemin et grimpa sur les genoux de Madara, faisant sourire Hashirama tendrement. 

« Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés. » Commenta l’Hokage, le chef du clan Uchiha leva simplement les épaules en réponse. 

« Shisui-Kun, ton Sensei m’a dit que tu étais un excellent combattant. » Commença Hashirama doucement avec un petit sourire. « Il a dit que tu étais si rapide qu’il ne t’avais presque pas vu bouger ! » Shisui commençait à retenir son sourire, Madara se permit enfin de se détendre. 

« Nee-Chan ne voulait pas que je me batte mais je me suis beaucoup entraîné en secret ! » Son fils n’a pas pu empêcher de se vanter. 

« C’est si impressionnant, Shisui-Kun ! Qui t’as appris ? » 

« Personne ! J’ai commencé par imiter les bandits qui venaient au village mais ils n’étaient pas si bon alors j’ai trouvé moi-même ! »

Le silence dans la pièce fut pesante, ils étaient trois Shinobis de haut niveau à littéralement côtoyer cet enfant tous les jours et aucun d’entre eux n’avaient même jamais pensé que Shisui s’était déjà battu. 

« Oh ? » Hashirama dit un peu tremblant « Tu regardais les bandits ? » 

« Non, ils menaçaient Nee-Chan alors je les battais ! Après la première fois Nee-Chan m’a dit de ne plus le refaire mais quand d’autre bandits revenaient, ils disaient des choses affreuses et ils menaçaient Nee-Chan et elle avait peur alors je les ai encore battus ! »

Madara serra les lèvres.

« Qu’il y a-t-il d’autre que ta Nee-Chan ne voulait pas que tu fasses ? » 

Shisui baissa les yeux.

« Nee-Chan m’a dit que je devais le dire à personne et ne plus jamais le faire... »

« Et qu’est-ce que c’était ? »

Hikaku demanda tendrement, un sourire rassurant le visage. Ce n’était pas assez. Shisui garda la tête basse. 

« Elle m’a fait promettre de ne le montrer à personne. Elle a dit que c’était très dangereux. »

Madara commençait à croire que cette femme civile en savait un peu de trop sur le monde Shinobi. 

« Mais tu peux le dire à ton père, Shisui, Madara-Sama peut absolument tout gérer. » 

Hikaku et sa manipulation d’enfant : 1 _ Shisui : 0. 

Shisui se leva et murmura à ses oreilles :

« Elle m’a dit de ne pas montrer mes yeux rouges. » 

Madara senti son coeur rater un battement.   
« Ta Nee-Chan était très sage… Mais maintenant Shisui, tu es entouré de ton clan et nos yeux rouges, le Sharingan, est la fierté du clan Uchiha. Tu peux le montrer avec honneur mais avec intelligence. »

Tout en disant cela, Madara avait activé son propre Sharingan, faisant sursauter Shisui de choque. Il inclina ensuite la tête vers Hikaku que Shisui regarda également avec surprise, son amant avait activé son propre Sharingan en réponse aux paroles de Madara. 

« Je t’apprendrais à l’utiliser correctement et à bon escient. Mais, montre le moi, que je puisse voire à quelle stade tu es. »

Shisui ferma les yeux quelques millièmes de secondes et les rouvrit : Madara découvrit un Sharingan à deux tomoe. 

«Tu ne l’as certainement pas utiliser qu’une fois. »

Son fils rougit.

« Nee-Chan n’était pas là pendant que je m’entraînais ! » 

« C’est bien. Je suis fier de toi, Shisui. » 

L’enfant se gonfla comme un paon. 

« C’est très mignon… Mais combien de fois je dois te le dire Shisui, ne te mets pas debout sur le canapé ! »

Hikaku tira les jambes de l’enfant, le forçant à s’asseoir avec un glapissement surpris. 

Un rire éclata de l’autre côté et les Uchiha furent tous rappelé de la présence d’Hashirama qui les regardait avec bienveillance.

« Vous faites une très belle famille tous les trois. Je vais vous laissez profiter de votre soupé maintenant. »

Le Senju quitta la maison avec un sourire heureux qui ne le laissa pas jusqu’à ce qu’il retourne chez lui et même alors que son frère et sa femme l’interrogeaient, ce bonheur ne quitta pas sa poitrine. 

La famille de Madara, c’était l’exemple le plus beau de ce pourquoi ils avaient voulu créer Konoha.


	5. Famille

Shisui marchait avec Madara et Hikaku jusqu’à la tour Hokage, son père lui avait expliqué qu’ils discuteraient avec tous les autres chefs de clan d’une punition pour le père d’Hiruzen. 

Il n’était pas sur d’exactement pourquoi l’homme devait être puni. Il avait blessé Hiruzen après tout, même si c’était légitime, son ami devait encore prendre du repos pendant quelques jours avant de retourner à l’Académie. 

Mais il ne dit rien de ses préoccupations à son père ou à Hikaku, il entra dans la salle de réunion, un peu surpris de la tension sur tous les visages, même sur celui d’Hashirama. 

Pourtant, le plus surprenant fut la réaction de Sarutobi Sasuke. Il arriva devant eux, le visage noir et fatigué. 

« Uchiha-Sama, Uchiha-San, Uchiha-Kun... » Il avait l’air absolument dévasté.

« Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point je suis désolé. Lorsqu’on m’a dit que mon fils était à l’hôpital… J’ai laissé mon instinct agir et avant que je le sache je considérais Uchiha-Kun comme un ennemi… Je… Je n’ai pas le mot, Uchiha-Sama, j’accepterais n’importe quelle punition que vous proposerez. » 

Ces Shinobis étaient ceux qui avaient connus la guerre des clans. Shisui n’y connaissait pas grand-chose sauf les mots de son professeur et de ses amis. Kagami lui avait dit avec un sourire triste que la première génération de l’Académie avait échappé de justesse au champs de bataille et à des choses encore pire que la mort. 

Il n’était pas sur exactement de ce qui était pire que la mort, mais il avait vu une fois le visage blanc comme un fantôme de sa Nee-Chan et il se dit que cela pourrait ressembler à cela. 

L’homme en face de lui avait la tête basse et la tension dans la pièce n’était pas dû à ce qu’il avait fait, ce rendit compte Shisui, elle était dû à l’attente de la réaction de son père. Tous ces gens comprenaient la réaction du Sarutobi d’une manière que lui-même ne pouvait pas comprendre (et pourtant). 

« Vous avez pulser de l’intention de tuer sur mon fils de 5 ans qui pleurait. » Madara déclara, les lèvres minces parce que lui aussi s’était rendu compte qu’il comprenait. 

« Et cette image me hantera, Uchiha-Sama. J’ai honte de ce que j’ai fais. » Le Sarutobi était un grand homme, mais comparé à Madara, presque tout le monde était un grand homme. Pourtant, en se tenant face au chef du clan Uchiha, il avait l’air misérablement petit. 

Madara se tourna légèrement vers Hikaku qui semblait légèrement moins tendu. L’homme s’accroupit a son niveau et le regarda avec des yeux doux :

« Qu’en penses-tu Shisui, peux-tu pardonner à Sarutobi-Sama pour la peur qu’il t’a infligé ? » 

Les yeux de Shisui quittèrent ceux d’Hikaku pour regarder à nouveau l’homme qui regardait toujours le sol. Rien en lui ne ressemblait à celui puissant qui l’avait fait recroquevillé hier. Il semblait juste être un homme vieux et fatigué. 

Un homme qui avait eu peur de perdre celui qu’il aime. 

« Oui. Ce n’est pas grave, Sarutobi-San ! Je comprends, vous vouliez juste protéger votre précieuse personne ! » 

Il le dit avec un immense sourire, les yeux fermés et sans aucune inquiétude dans le monde. 

Hikaku renifla, mais ce n’était pas moqueur, en se relevant, lui et Madara partagèrent un regard que Shisui ne put pas comprendre. 

« Bien, maintenant que tu as dis ton mot, il est temps pour toi de retourner à l’Académie. » 

« Quoi ? Mais je pensais que j’avais un jour de congé ! »

Shisui gémit, mais il n’essaya pas de résister à la main d’Hikaku qui le traînait en dehors de la pièce. 

« Pff, comme si. » 

Hikaku se moqua, fermant la porte derrière eux et laissant les chefs de clan seuls dans cette pièce. 

Shisui imaginait que même s’il avait pardonné le Sarutobi, son père ne l’avait certainement pas fait. 

*

Après cet incident, la vie reprit son cours mais un peu différemment. Madara et lui allaient toujours à la porte au moins quelques minutes par jour. Il n’avait plus besoin d’y passer des heures maintenant. 

Ils s’entraînaient également, sous la supervision de son père et d’Hikaku au moins une fois par semaine. Tout d’abord, il dépensait la moitié de son énergie à s’entraîner avec Madara, Sharingan actif et aux meilleures de ses capacités, autant dire que ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose face à un titan comme son père. 

Après cela, il passait à un entraînement plus raffiné dirigé par Hikaku, contrôle de Chakra, contrôle de la force, des entraînements d’agilités et de rapidités. Là où il n’avait pas la chance de réfléchir face à Madara s’il ne voulait pas prendre un coup, il avait toutes les occasions du monde de faire une pause avec Hikaku pour réfléchir à voix haute et échangés des paroles afin de s’améliorer dans toutes les situations. 

Il s’améliorait à pas de géant et il rattrapait également des défauts qu’il avait prit à cause de ses premières années de vie tel un civil et entouré de civil. 

Hikaku était entrain de faire la cuisine et son père était assit à table, des papiers et une tasse de thé devant lui. Shisui fredonna un instant et quitta sa place sur le canapé pour rejoindre Hikaku. 

Il se plaça à côté du Shinobi, regardant distraitement les aliments être coupé et rassemblé dans une casserole.

« Hikaku ? »

« Oui, Shisui ? »

Il était nerveux, son coeur allait manquer un battement d’une seconde à l’autre. Hikaku le remarqua et caressa sa tête, mais ne dit rien. Il attendait. 

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu es aussi mon père ? »

Il entendit Madara s’étouffer derrière eux et le Shinobi à ses côtés s’était paralysé sur place. Shisui sentit ses propres yeux se remplirent de peur. 

« Parce que tu es toujours ici ! Et tu nous fait à manger ! Et je t’aime beaucoup, beaucoup et, et on câline toujours et… » Il sentit une main se poser sur ses cheveux, son père Madara, était là. 

Hikaku ne semblait toujours pas réagir. 

« Shisui… Veux-tu vraiment cela ? » 

Il ne comprit pas. Les yeux de Madara était très sérieux. 

« Je vous aimes tous les deux et tu aimes aussi Hikaku… ? »

« Oui, j’aime Hikaku… Mais tu dois savoir qu’une relation entre deux hommes est très mal vue. Nous sommes chanceux d’être des Shinobis très puissants pour nous défendre et pour empêcher les gens de nous insulter en face. Ça ne les empêche pas de parler derrière notre dos. » 

Son père soupira :

« En plus de ça, notre relation n’est pas reconnu officiellement même si ce n’est plus un secret. Si tu reconnais Hikaku comme ton autre parent, tu risques d’entendre beaucoup de chose méchante… Des choses qui te blesseront également. » 

Hikaku réagit enfin, en se mettant à son niveau, il le regarda dans les yeux et dit :

« C’est mieux pour toi que tu ne penses pas à moi comme ton père, Shisui… Je, je suis très honoré mais... » 

« Je veux que tu sois mon père aussi ! »

Il ne leur avait jamais dis « Je veux. » Quand il regardait un livre avec désir dans une vitrine, il ne demandait pas. Quand il voyait des friandises qui lui faisait de l’œil, il n’avait pas même le soupçon d’une moue. 

Lorsqu’il avait demandé timidement à Madara s’il pouvait l’appeler père, il ne l’avait pas exigé.

Mais maintenant… Maintenant que cela faisait plus de six mois avec Hikaku agissant comme ça, le traitant avec amour, avec tendresse. Lui faisant à manger matin, midi et soir, lui préparant son thé préféré quand il revenait de la porte, voyant le désir dans son regard à la vue d’un livre ou d’une friandise et lui offrant sans mot… Hikaku était sa famille, un de ses deux pères. 

Il l’avait accueillit dans sa maison, dans sa relation avec Madara, du jour au lendemain, de deux ils étaient passés à trois. Et jamais, il n’avait eu un regard de dédain envers Shisui, jamais il n’avait roulé des yeux ou élevé la voix. Jamais il n’avait même demandé à Madara de le mettre à l’orphelinat du clan. 

Au contraire, Hikaku l’avait ancré dans cette famille peut-être même plus encore que Madara lui-même. 

Madara l’avait fait sien, mais Hikaku avait uni leurs liens. 

« Je veux vraiment, vraiment que tu sois mon père ! » 

Et puis tout d’un coup, alors que les larmes allaient couler de ses yeux, il était entouré de chaleur. Madara l’avait pris dans ses bras et avec lui Hikaku.

« Hikaku sera très fier d’être ton père à partir d’aujourd’hui. »

La voix tremblante du second Uchiha répondit doucement :

« Je le suis déjà. » 

Une fois, il n’y a pas si longtemps, Shisui aurait juré que la douleur dan son coeur serait insurmontable. Mais aujourd’hui, alors qu’elle était toujours présente, le bonheur qui inondait son âme semblait la guérir, doucement mais sûrement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'est-ce que Madara a infligé au Sarutobi...? Eh bien, on le saura certainement jamais.  
> Shisui pardonne facilement ? C'est un enfant qui s'est toujours battu pour protéger sa soeur, il comprend le père de son ami.  
> Hikaku et Madara sont super heureux ? Oui, mais ils ont aussi très peur. (Mais il n'y aura pas d'homophobie... Du moins pas dans les chapitres que j'ai déjà écris.)


	6. Lien(s)

Shisui et Kagami marchaient dans les rues de Konoha, plus le temps passait et plus le village grandissait. Des nouveaux habitants venaient s’installer, des nouveaux commerces ouvraient et un peu moins souvent, un clan entier emménageait. 

Son père (Madara) et son papa (Hikaku) avaient été très occupé ces derniers temps, justement parce qu’un nouveau clan s’était présenté au village. Shisui les trouvait génial avec leurs dents pointus et leur chien ninja… A part Kagami, aucun Uchiha était d’accord avec lui. 

Les chats de leur clan étaient absolument vexés, même les convocations de son père ne voulaient plus se montrer tant que l’odeur des chiens ne seraient pas partis… Autant dire que le Hokage avait absolument refuser d’entendre les plaintes des Uchiha. (Shisui le comprenait, mais il ne le dirait certainement pas au clan. Les Uchiha pouvaient être des casses-pieds quand ils le voulaient.) 

Ils étaient bientôt arrivés à l’Académie (ils n’avaient qu’à tourner à droite dans la rue Principale et la remonter jusqu’à la falaise) lorsqu’ils entendirent des pleurs. En un échange de regard, leurs pieds bougèrent à l’unisson vers le pied d’un des arbres qui bordait le chemin. Un petite fille, le même âge qu’eux, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. 

Malgré ses cheveux noirs, son kimono de soie jaune unie leur indiquait fortement qu’elle n’était pas de leur clan. Mais ça n’avait jamais dérangé ces deux-là avant. 

Assis devant elle, ils lui donnèrent le même regard curieux qui la fit rire.

« Êtes-vous frère ? » Dit-elle, malgré les larmes et la morve coulant sur son visage.

Peu importe ses vêtements riches, elle semblait tout sauf noble avec cette drôle de face. 

« Cousin. » 

Shisui et Kagami répondirent d’une seule voix. Et depuis que Hikaku était réellement son papa, c’était devenu vrai. Le père de Kagami étant le frère cadet de Hikaku. 

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Shisui finit par demander après un étrange moment de silence. 

Elle se remit à pleurer. 

« J’ai perdu mon chat ! » Elle dit entre les pleurs entrecoupés d’une respiration haché. 

Les cousins partagèrent un nouveau regard.

« On va t’aider à le trouver, viens ! »

« Mais… Mais l’Académie commence bientôt... » 

Shisui se gratta les cheveux :

« Tu es aussi à l’Académie ? »

« Oui… Je m’appelle Utatane Koharu… Je suis dans votre classe… »

Les deux garçons firent une grimace, gêné de ne pas avoir reconnue une de leur camarade.

« Ne te soucie pas de l’Académie, Koharu-Chan ! On va retrouver ton ami ! »

Il lui fit un grand sourire et tendit sa main, elle le prit avec un visage toujours hésitant mais fini par être déterminé lorsque que Kagami lui demanda où elle avait vu pour la dernière fois son chat. 

La quête du chat nommé Maki fini par les mener tout autours du village, cela faisait bien trois heures qu’ils avaient manqués le début de l’Académie et ils étaient sans aucun doute recherché par des enseignants de l’Académie. 

Mais Kagami avait pisté Maki pendant très longtemps et ils n’allaient pas abandonner. Au fur et mesure que le temps passait, Koharu et lui pouvaient repérer les traces que Kagami suivait. Il offrit un sourire à sa camarade :

« Tu vois, on apprends des trucs nouveaux alors Sensei ne sera pas trop fâché ! » 

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire timide. 

Ils étaient sortis de l’enceinte du village et était entré dans la foret Hashirama lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à un point mort. Se mordant les lèvres, les trois d’entre eux regardèrent tout autours d’eux jusqu’à ce qu’un miaulement attire leur attention.

« Eh. » Shisui se moqua « J’imagine qu’un Shinobi doit toujours regarder vers le haut. » 

Sur une branche à une dizaine de mètre du sol était la parfaite description de Maki, un petit chat noir avec un nez tout blanc en forme de coeur. 

Koharu haleta « Comment va-t-on l’attraper ? » 

Shisui sourit, un grand sourire pleine de dent, yeux fermés. 

« Je m’en occupe ! »

Il escalada l’arbre avec un visage concentré, la langue tiré entre ses dents, des mains trop petite pour bien agripper l’écorce de l’arbre, mais il n’abandonna pas malgré le fait qu’il soit vraiment très haut. Il s’assit sur la branche et bien élevé Maki vient vers lui avec curiosité.

« D’accord, je vais descendre maintenant ! »

« Fais attention ! » Koharu et Kagami dirent en même temps. Il passa un bras sous Maki et le blotti contre sa poitrine. Heureusement le chat n’avait pas l’air trop dérangé. 

Son seul bras le soutenant commençait à fatiguer et il était à la moitié de l’arbre. Shisui regarda le sol avec inquiétude. C’était encore très haut. 

« Ça va ? » Kagami demanda, il pouvait entendre dans la voix de son cousin que ça n’avait pas l’air d’aller. 

« Ouais... » Il répondit un peu tremblant, il s’était arrêté dans sa descente. Ça n’allait pas. Se mordant les lèvres, il ne bougea plus.

« J’arrive ! » Kagami dit immédiatement. Il grimpait déjà sous le regard effrayé de Koharu. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kagami était à son niveau.

« Je vais prendre Maki, d’accord ? » Il le prévient avant de tendre sa main et d’attraper le chat. 

Avec ses deux mains à nouveau sur l’arbre, Shisui se sentit un peu plus en sécurité… Et puis Kagami glissa, Shisui lâcha donc l’arbre de ses mains pour rattraper son ami. 

Autant dire qu’ils tombèrent tous les deux. 

Ses yeux papillonnèrent après avoir touché le sol, gémissant il jeta un coup d’œil à Kagami qui frottait sa tête, Maki était déjà passé dans les bras de Koharu et avait l’air parfaitement heureux.

« Vous allez bien ? »

La voix de la jeune fille lui fit cligner des yeux à nouveau et il essaya de se relever.

« Je crois. » Kagami dit, déjà assit bien qu’il avait l’air d’avoir mal partout vu son visage tiré. 

« Shisui-Kun ? » Appela-t-elle, il gémit en réponse et réussit enfin à s’asseoir. 

« Je crois que je vais bien aussi... » 

Puis Kagami et lui essayèrent de se lever, la douleur dans leur cheville respective les fit se rasseoir rapidement. Au même moment, leur Sensei apparu devant eux, un regard sévère sur le visage. 

« Oups. » Koharu avait absolument dit tout ce qu’ils pensaient. 

*  
Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ce pauvre Sensei se tenait devant une porte très importante, derrière elle se tenait une réunion des chefs de clan avec la toute nouvelle chef de clan Inuzuka… Il ne voulait absolument pas rentrer dans cette salle, mais il devait dire à Uchiha-Sama que l’hôpital attendait sa signature pour son fils soit autorisé à sortir. 

Il frappa à la porte et s’inclina bien bas en entrant. L’attention de Sarutobi-Sama et Uchiha-Sama furent immédiatement sur lui, c’était les deux seuls chef de clan a avoir un enfant dans sa classe. 

« Uchiha-Sama... » Le dit Uchiha s’affaissa. 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est, cette fois ? » 

« Rien de grave je vous assure, mais hum… Eh bien Shisui-Kun est à l’hôpital et ils ont besoin de votre signature pour le relâcher. »

Le chef du clan grogna :

« Pourquoi est-il blessé ? Mon fils est fort. » 

« Hum… Eh bien, lui, Kagami-Kun et une autre élève de ma classe ne se sont pas présentés ce matin… Il s’est avéré qu’ils traquaient le chat dudit élève, Kagami-Kun et Shisui-Kun sont tombés d’un arbre en redescendant avec le chat. »

La Hokage éclata de rire :

« Ton fils est toujours si surprenant, Madara ! Est-ce que tous les enfants de votre clan sont comme ça ? »

« Non. Il n’y littéralement que Kagami et Shisui. » L’homme soupira « Demandez à Hikaku, il s’en occupera. J’ai des affaires ici. »

« Hum mais l’hôpital demande son père, Uchiha-Sama. » 

La tension dans la pièce devient palpable.

« Hikaku est son second père. Et si ils ont une problème avec cela, ils pourront venir me le dire en face. » 

Le Sensei ne demanda pas son reste. Avec un dernier salut, il quitta la pièce. Mais ce n’était pas sans entendre le Hokage qui avec un sourire dans la voix dit :

« Vous le rendez officiel alors ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koharu entre enfin dans l'histoire... Elle aura toujours un rôle très important dans la vie de Shisui... Pouvez-vous deviner lequel ?


	7. Lien(s) 2

« Koharu-Chan ! » Shisui fit un signe à la fille qui entrait dans la salle de classe, le matin après leur petite expédition. 

Après que lui et Kagami furent soignés, ils avaient pris un savon de leur Sensei et ce soir, ils seraient tous les trois punis. Leur punition étant d’aider le Hokage dans les taches qu’il leur donnerait, Shisui était sur que ça ne serait pas si grave. Hashirama adorerait leur histoire et Shisui ferait en sorte qu’ils passent pour des héros. Il avait déjà des idées de comment un tigre géant les auraient attaqué et que Koharu aurait vaincu grâce à une épée de feu.

Elle s’approcha d’eux tranquillement :

« Shisui-Kun, Kagami-Kun. »

« Tu t’assoies avec nous, Koharu-Chan ! Et oh, c’est Shimura Danzo et Sarutobi Hiruzen. Les gars c’est Utatane Koharu-Chan, elle est géniale ! Elle a vaincu un tigre géant avec une épée de feu ! »

« Quoi ? N’importe quoi ! » Elle lui donna un coup de poing à l’arrière de la tête.

« Aïe ! »

Les yeux de Kagami s’écarquillèrent 

« Après le tigre géant, Shisui-Kun a battu un troll des montagnes ! »

« Ouais ! Avec, avec mes poings ! »

« AIE ! » 

Koharu eu un sourire narquois. 

Kagami et lui frottaient leur tête jusqu’à l’arrivé de leur Sensei. Koharu assit entre eux deux, ils passèrent pour une fois leur temps à l’Académie à faire autre chose que parler ensemble.

« Psst… Shisui-Kun, comment tu t’es blessé ? » Hiruzen demanda, se retournant du banc devant lui.

C’est Koharu qui répondit avant qu’il ne puisse inventer un récit épique :

« Il est tombé d’un arbre. » 

Même Danzo ricana. 

*

« Père ! Papa ! Je suis à la maison ! » Shisui retira ses sandales sans s’asseoir, les laissant traînant dans l’entrée et fonça vers la cuisine. Il était surpris de ne pas y voir Hikaku. Gémissant sur le fait qu’il n’aurait pas de thé, il alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de ses parents. 

« Entre. » Fit la voix de Madara. Shisui le fit, se précipita à côté de son père, assit sur le bord du lit. Il reçu une caresse sur les cheveux et il regarda enfin vers son papa. 

Hikaku était entrain d’emballer. 

Shisui sentit son coeur accélérer. 

« Papa ? Où vas-tu ? »

« J’ai une mission, je serai absent pour quelques jours. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais son visage choqué parlait tout les mots. Hikaku s’agenouilla devant lui.

« Je serai de retour avant que tu ne le saches. »

Shisui mordilla sa lèvre.

« Tu promets ? »

Madara et Hikaku échangèrent un regard. Ce n’était pas bon.

« Shisui, en tant que Shinobi, je ne peux pas promettre ce genre de chose. Personne ne sait ce qui va arriver. »

« Alors n’y va pas papa ! »

Les yeux écarquillés, il avait sûrement l’air effrayé. 

« Mais si je n’y vais pas, qui le fera ? Nous avons un village, des familles à protéger. Je dois remplir ce devoir en tant que Shinobi de Konoha. » 

« Si tu rentres pas... »

« Allons Shisui, donne plus de crédit à Hikaku. Il n’est pas l’un des plus puissants Shinobi de ce village pour rien. »

Madara grogna, son père avait toujours un court tempérament mais jamais envers lui. Il devait avoir dit la mauvaise chose. Bien sûr qu’il avait dit la mauvaise chose.

« Tu dois avoir foi. Tout comme un jour, les habitants de ce village auront foi en toi pour les protéger. »

Son père insista, le regard sévère. 

« Je sais que tu as peur que l’on t’abandonne, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Mais Hikaku et moi feront toujours notre possible pour rentrer à la maison, et si le jour arrive où cela est impossible, il ne faudra pas que tu oublies que nos esprits seront revenus à la maison. A toi. »

C’était un moment important, Shisui le sentait dans ses tripes. 

« Nous sommes une famille maintenant. Je sais que a peu près depuis un an de ta présence ici, je ne t’ai jamais parlé de la religion. Mais les Uchiha ont une forte croyance et c’est celle-ci : quand nos corps meurent, notre âme elle, vient voler vers ceux que nous aimons afin de leur transmettre notre dernier au revoir : les âmes ainsi purifiés de toutes leurs douleurs éclairent la nuit de leurs aimés de toutes leurs lumières. »

Madara soupira puis passa une main dans les cheveux de Shisui :

« Nos morts sont le feu dans la nuit… C’est également pour cela que nos enterrements se passent sous la Lune gardienne Tsukuyomi et que le bûcher est allumé par les flammes, le Corps de Amaterasu. »

« Où vont nos âmes après ? »

Shisui demanda, un peu plus calme pour une raison quelconque. 

« Elles sont prises dans l’Etreinte éternelle de Susanoo où nous retrouvons finalement ce que nous avons aimés et perdus. »

« Alors… Alors on se retrouvera toujours ? »

Madara embrassa son front :

« Finalement. Mais n’enterrons pas Hikaku tout de suite, c’est à peine une mission qu’il a. »

Son papa ria tranquillement :

« C’est vrai. Le plus gros danger que je vais trouver, c’est sûrement un ours. » 

Il sourit un peu. 

Une heure plus tard, son père et lui accompagnèrent son papa jusqu’à la porte du village. Appuyé sur la jambe de Madara, il regarda le dos d’Hikaku s’éloigner. 

Madara resta avec lui jusqu’à ce que la nuit tombe. 

Une semaine plus tard, il couru droit à son papa qui n’avait pas encore passé les portes, mais le Shinobi le prit dans ses bras et ne le lâcha pas. 

(Un jour, ça serait un peu plus facile de les voir partir… Juste pas maintenant.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est malheureusement très important pour... Eh bien, un moment qui arrivera dans cette histoire. (Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, mais c'est coincé dans ma tête depuis le tout début.)
> 
> C'est un chapitre assez court, désolé, le suivant sera relativement long et sera le dernier de l'époque Académie... Shisui sera bientôt un Genin!


	8. Lien(s) 3

Shisui fredonnait en marchant dans la rue principale de Konoha. Son attention était éparpillé un peu partout : il devait regarder devant lui pour ne heurter personne tout en regardant les étals des marchands à droite et à gauche. 

Il avait maintenant neuf ans et il avait presque passé la moitié de sa vie à Konoha. Le ciel gris et froid des derniers mois lui rappelaient qu’il n’avait plus beaucoup de temps avant l’anniversaire de son père. 

Et cette année, il était déterminé à lui offrir le meilleur cadeau qui soit. Les Shurikens avaient été cool, mais son père en avait des centaines. Le livre d’il avait offert y a deux ans ? Sympas, mais Madara l’avait déjà lu. Et le chaton de l’année dernière ? C’était plus un cadeau que Shisui s’était fait à lui-même, il fallait bien l’avouer. 

Ses yeux dévièrent sur le plus beau étal du marché, tant il était grand et tant les tissus et autres ornements y étaient scintillants. Il sourit avant qu’il ne le sache.

« Koharu-Chan ! » Son amie lui offrit un sourire joyeux et lui rendit sa salutation avec autant de bonne humeur. Koharu était la meilleur Kunoichi de l’académie, mais elle aidait toujours ses parents civils lorsqu’elle le pouvait et les vacances d’hiver était une telle occasion. 

« Salut Shisui-Kun, tu cherches quelque chose ? »

« Un cadeau pour mon père ! Je veux lui offrir un truc génial ! »

Il regarda les marchandises que son amie vendait, il y avait du tissu que certaines dames examinait avec un œil expert, du métal noire qui semblait coûter chère vu le regard de l’apprenti forgeron, des magnifiques bijoux que certains jeunes hommes examinaient en mâchant leur lèvre.

Tout était exquis. 

Mais rien n’irait à son père.   
Avec un sourire sympathique, Koharu-Chan lui dit :

« Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas dans un magasin Shinobi ? Je ne pense pas que tu trouvera quoi que ce soit au goût d’Uchiha-Sama chez moi. » 

« J’ai déjà essayé mais père n’a pas besoin d’arme et même s’il le faisait, je ne trouverais rien qui lui irait… »

Les épaules affaissés, il soupira et donna un dernier sourire à sa meilleure amie :

« Merci pour ton aide, Koharu-Chan ! On se voit plus tard ! » 

Un peu plus loin dans le marché, il faillit marché droit sur Hiruzen et Danzo qui examinaient des Kunais d’un marchand. 

« Hé Shisui, quelle est la précipitation ? »

Hiruzen demanda sans même le regarder.

« Je cherche un cadeau pour mon père. C’est bientôt son anniversaire. » 

« Pourquoi ne lui achètes-tu pas une arme ? »

Demanda Danzo, terre à terre et les yeux toujours fixés sur les Kunais. 

« Je ne serai jamais quoi lui prendre. »

Ses amis quittèrent enfin l’étal des yeux, le même froncement de sourcil sur le visage :

« Ce n’est pas faux… Uchiha-Sama maîtrise une arme bien particulière. » 

Ils avaient tous l’image du Gunbai qui ne quittait presque jamais le dos de son père en tête. 

« Eh bien, qu’est-ce qu’il aime d’autre ? »

Danzo demanda avec un soupire. 

« Père lit beaucoup. Mais la dernière fois que je lui acheté un livre, il l’avait déjà lu. » Shisui expliqua. 

« Peut-être autre chose qu’il aime alors ? »

« De quoi vous parlez les gars ? »

Kagami arriva derrière eux, un sourire sur le visage que Shisui imita presque immédiatement. 

« Je cherche un cadeau pour mon père. » 

« Huuun… C’est compliqué… Pourquoi pas une arme ? »

Shisui soupira alors qu’Hiruzen répondit ce qu’il avait dit déjà deux fois dans cette journée :

« On ne serait pas quoi choisir. » 

Attends, on ? Danzo et Shisui échangèrent un regard surpris avant de soupirer de défaite. Il semblerait qu’Hiruzen s’était trouvé une mission. 

« Qu’est-ce que Madara-Sama aime d’autre ? »

Kagami demanda, un doigt tapait son menton, signe qu’il réfléchissait. 

« Mah, remontons la rue, peut-être qu’on trouvera une idée ! »

Décidément une mission. 

« Et ça ? » Pour la centième fois en vingt minutes, Hiruzen demanda, pointa du doigt l’objet le plus laid que Shisui n’ait jamais vu. Il lança un regard inquiet à son ami 

« Tu as les pires goûts qui soient, Hiru. »

« Je dois être d’accord… Sauf si tu essayes d’offenser Uchiha-Sama. » 

Danzo observa, un regard de dégoût sur le visage alors qu’il regardait l’objet.

« Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Je trouve juste la couleur jolie... » 

« On parle d’Uchiha-Sama ! La couleur n’est même pas jolie ! On dirait que quelqu’un a vomit sur du rouge ! »

Les quatre garçons observèrent l’objet en question et ils grimacèrent ensemble. 

« Et cet éventail ? » Kagami pointa du doigt.

« On en a déjà plein à la maison, père a dit que si quelqu’un d’autre lui offrait un éventail, il lui ferait manger. » 

Kagami toussota pour cacher son frisson, Hiruzen ne prit pas la peine de le faire mais Danzo eu un sourire narquois.

« Bon à savoir... » Murmura son ami, c’est absolument de ça que Shisui frissonna. 

« Shisui-kun ! Est-ce vrai ?! » Hashirama se tenait derrière lui, un air paniqué sur le visage et un éventail à la main. 

« Oui... » 

Le Hokage s’effondra. « J’imagine que je vais offrir ça à Mito alors... » 

Les yeux de Shisui furent attirés par une personne qu’il connaissait sur le bout des doigts qui regardaient l’étal juste d’en face avec une concentration mortelle :

« Papa ! »

Le Uchiha Shinobi se retourna, un sourire déjà sur le visage. Il vient vers eux, les examinant tous.

« Tu cherches un cadeau pour ton père, Shisui ? »

« Oui ! Je crois que Hashirama aussi, mais il a fait un mauvais choix. »

« Je te l’ai déjà dis de ne pas l’appeler ainsi… » Puis les yeux de son papa se tournèrent vers l’adulte « Hokage-Sama… Ne lui offrez pas un éventail, avec vous, il osera vraiment vous le faire manger. » 

L’utilisateur du Mokuton pleura un peu plus fort :

« Je sais. » 

Puis l’homme se redressa, les yeux brillants d’une nouvelle détermination.

« Allons à mon bureau, à nous 6, nous trouverons une idée ! »

C’était ainsi qu’ils étaient au sommet de la Tour Hokage, Hashirama les mains croisés devant son visage, l’air le plus sérieux qu’il n’ait jamais eu devant Shisui.

« Très bien équipe, j’ai une mission pour vous. » La porte s’ouvrit mais personne sauf son papa n’y fit attention. « Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Kagami, Uchiha Hikaku, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Shimura Danzo : Votre mission est de trouver un cadeau d’anniversaire pour Uchiha Madara ! La fin de la mission est le 23 décembre, c’est-à-dire dans deux jours. Vous avez toutes les ressources à votre disposition et la permission d’utiliser mon nom s’il le faut. » 

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais, Anija ? »

Senju Tobirama, le petit frère de l’Hokage, quelqu’un que Shisui n’avait jamais rencontré, demanda, un air de dépit et de fatigue sur le visage. 

« Tobirama ! » Le Hokage gémit « Je confie une mission importante à nos Shinobis ! »

« Ce sont des élèves de l’Académie et trouver un cadeau à Madara n’est pas si important. »

« Hikaku est un Jonin. »

« Hikaku est sûrement très malheureux de se retrouver mêlé à ça. »

Son papa ne nia pas. 

« Mais je ne sais pas quoi offrir à Madara et Shisui non plus ! » Le Hokage pointa vers lui. Il fit un grand sourire et un coucou de la main à Tobirama. 

L’homme n’avait pas l’air impressionné. 

« Et toi Hikaku, sais-tu quoi lui offrir ? » Le Senju demanda à l’Uchiha. 

« Eh bien, j’ai une idée oui, mais je n’ai jamais eu le temps de la dire. » 

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Shisui déprima de la même manière qu’Hashirama, mais celle-ci fut extrêmement bien coordonné. 

« Papa ! » Shisui se plaignit « Je veux faire la mission cool ! »

« C’était super cool ! » Hashirama fut d’accord. 

Kagami à côté de lui avait le plus grand sourire qui soit :

« Je me serai pensé dans une mission super secrète ! »

« Ouais, une mission où on sauve une princesse ! »

Hiruzen ajouta.

Danzo avait l’air beaucoup moins heureux, au vu de son roulement d’yeux magistrale. 

Tobirama avait l’air de souffrir aussi, mais il soupira comme s’il y était habitué. Ce qu’il était sans aucun doute puisque son frère était Hashirama. 

« Qu’avais-tu en tête Hikaku ? » Le « qu’on arrête ça rapidement » n’était pas dit, mais ils l’entendirent tous. 

« Eh bien, Madara-Sama a toujours aimé la fauconnerie… Je pensais qu’on pourrait lui offrir un nouveau gant, un nouveau faucon et une nouvelle volière. »

« Papa tu es génial ! »

« Hikaku, c’est incroyable ! »

« Je m’occupe du faucon ! » Shisui cria un peu trop fort, excité comme jamais. 

« Hokage-Sama, est-ce que ça vous dérange de faire la volière ? J’aurais le gant. » 

« Je vais la plus belle volière du monde, Hikaku ! » Hashirama confirma avec un sourire satisfait. 

Shisui sauta sur place :

« Je vais demander à Koharu-Chan de m’aider à choisir ! Elle, elle a du goût ! » Il tira la langue à Hiruzen en disant cela et parti du bureau en courant. 

Hashirama avait un sourire satisfait en voyant le petit Uchiha partir si rapidement que Tobirama avait du quitter son chemin dans la précipitation. 

« Qui est Koharu-Chan ? » Demanda-t-il à haute voix pour personne en particulier, il eu pourtant quatre réponses et ce fut la même :

« Son béguin. » 

Il écarquilla les yeux et regarda Hikaku béatement :

« Déjà ? »

« C’est « Koharu-Chan ci » « Koharu-Chan ça » à la maison depuis qu’il a rencontré la fille. » 

« Madara sait ?! » Hashirama dit encore plus incrédule.

« Ça le fait bien rire. » 

« Koharu-Chan ! As-tu finis ta journée ? »

Vu l’homme qui se tenait derrière la jeune fille à l’étal, elle l’avait fait. Mais Shisui ne voulait pas assumer. 

« Oui. Tu cherches toujours quoi acheter à ton père ? »

« Je sais quoi lui acheter, mais je me demandais si tu pouvais venir choisir avec moi ! »

« Bien sûr ! A ce soir papa ! »

Elle salua l’homme, Shisui s’inclina :

« Au revoir, Utatane-San ! » 

Il lui prit la main et l’entraîna en courant vers le marchand d’oiseaux le plus proche. 

Shisui regardait l’immense Aigle Royal avec admiration, le marchand était entrain de vanter ses capacités mais Koharu tira sa main et pointa du doigt un plus petit oiseau qui avait presque l’air bleu.

« Et celui-ci ? » 

« Également un très bon choix miss, ça c’est un Faucon Pèlerin, également connu comme l’oiseau le plus rapide du monde. »

Les yeux de Shisui s’écarquillèrent, l’oiseau était certes assez petit, mais le plus rapide du monde ? Shisui adorait la vitesse. Il avait toujours dis à père qu’il serait un jour le Shinobi le plus rapide qui soit. 

« Je le veux ! »

« Es-tu sur Shisui ? Tu avais l’air d’aimer le premier... » 

Koharu-Chan demanda avec préoccupation.

« Hmhm, je veux celui-ci. Combien de temps restez vous, monsieur ? »

« Je reste jusqu’au premier jour de la nouvelle année. »

« Pouvez-vous réserver cet oiseau pour moi ? Je viendrais le chercher le 24, sans faute ! »

« Eh bien, si tu payes la moitié maintenant. »

*

« Merci de m’avoir aidé aujourd’hui, Koharu-Chan ! »

« C’était amusant ! » Dit-elle, avec un grand sourire « On devrait le refaire avec les autres ! » Elle le salua de la main et rentra chez elle.

Le sourire de Shisui avait faillit se briser, mais il avait tenu bon. Une fois qu’elle fut hors de vu, il agrippa le devant de son t-shirt. 

Quelle était cette drôle de sensation qui faisait rage dans son coeur ?

*

Le matin du 24, Shisui se précipita hors de la maison avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Il arriva chez le marchand avant que celui-ci ne soit entièrement installé et il fut de retour à la maison avant même que l’eau du matin ne soit bouillante. 

Il cacha l’oiseau dans leur jardin, enfermé dans sa cage. 

Shisui sourit à son papa qui embrassa son front et lui murmura que Madara traînait au lit. 

C’était le plaisir des journées anniversaires, Shisui ouvrit la porte discrètement, le plus possible en tout cas, même si son père savait sans doute qu’il arrivait. 

Puis sans crier, il sauta sur le lit. Madara l’attrapa et le tira sous les couvertures dans un même mouvement.

« Il va falloir faire meilleur que ça si tu veux me surprendre, fils. »

Mais Shisui riait de trop pour s’en soucier. 

« Bon anniversaire père ! Je t’aime ! »

« Merci, petit. » 

« Je t’ai eu le meilleur cadeau ! Tu vas l’aimer ! »

Madara eu un doux sourire :

« J’aime tous tes cadeaux, tu le sais. »

« Oui, mais celui-ci est vraiment génial ! »

« Très bien. »

Ils passèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes à ne rien faire avant qu’Hikaku ne les appel :

« Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! »

C’était un véritable festin, il y en avait beaucoup mais surtout parce que… Il y eu une frappe à la porte puis elle s’ouvrit sans que personne ne l’invite.

Hashirama, un immense sourire excité sur le visage, les rejoignit à table.

Son père roula des yeux. Mais, pour une fois, Madara ne pouvait pas cacher son minuscule sourire. 

« Bon anniversaire Madara, passons aux cadeaux ! »

« Oui ! »

Shisui fut tout de suite d’accord.

« D’abord le petit déjeuner. » Hikaku gronda. 

Dans le jardin, Hashirama défila un rouleau de stockage, en y imposant un peu de Chakra, un magnifique volière prit place. Il y avait de nombreux détail dont l’éventail Uchiha sculpté et là où il y aurai eu un grillage, des tiges de bois avait été tressé ensemble. 

Son père avait l’air surpris.

Hikaku s’éloigna pour revenir avec un cadeau emballé de tissu rouge. Madara l’enleva soigneusement pour relever un gant de cuire, peu imposant mais à l’air extrêmement résistant. Les yeux experts de son père avait l’air d’apprécier. 

Shisui rebondit sur place et s’écarta pour rejoindre l’endroit où il avait caché l’oiseau. 

Il l’apporta à son père avec un sourire géant mais un peu hésitant. Ce n’était pas un petit oiseau, mais il n’était pas le plus impressionnant… Mais les yeux de Madara semblaient étrangement touchés lorsqu’il le vit. 

« C’est un faucon pèlerin, l’oiseau le plus rapide du monde ! Je l’ai choisi parce que... »

« Tu veux être le Shinobi le plus rapide du monde. » Madara le coupa avec un sourire doux, il s’était accroupi et examinait l’oiseau.

« Il est magnifique. Merci mon fils. » 

La main de son père était douce sur sa joue :

« Que dirais-tu que nous le dressions ensemble ? »

« Oui ! J’adorerais ! »

*  
Un an et quelques mois plus tard :

« Père… Est-ce que c’est normal? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« … Eh bien, est-ce normal que j’espère toujours qu’elle revienne… ? Demain, je serai un Shinobi de Konoha et pourtant... » 

Madara passa un bras autours de ses épaules, le soleil se couchait derrière la porte principale, tous les jours depuis qu’il était à Konoha, malgré tous les liens qu’il s’était forgé, il se retrouvait ici, d’une manière ou d’une autre. 

« Elle est importante pour toi. »

« Mais elle m’a abandonné. »

« Nous, Uchiha, aimons jusqu’à la fin. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu un peu de retard... Désolé pour ça. 
> 
> Bref, voici le dernier chapitre de l'époque Académie. Dans le prochaine, Shisui sera enfin un Genin et certaines choses commenceront à être différente. 
> 
> On rencontrera de nouveaux personnages, on connaîtra le nom du grand ennemi de Konoha même si Shisui ne le saura pas encore... Et enfin, on verra la fille de Hashirama, quelques années l'ainé de Shisui!


	9. Equipe 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello les gars, désolé pour le retard encore une fois... Mais je suis en plein stage en ce moment et je fais des journées de fou, je suis trop crevée et je n'ai même pas le temps d'écrire :') 
> 
> Alors nous voilà, avec ce chapitre, nous commençons tout doucement à nous diriger vers les prémices des ennuies...

« Équipe numéro 7 : Utatane Koharu » Shisui se redressa dans son siège « Sarutobi Hiruzen, Uchiha Shisui ! » 

« OUUUUI ! » Il sauta de joie. Le regard que son Sensei lui envoya le fit redescendre sur terre.

« Votre Sensei sera Senju Tobirama. » 

Le petit frère de l’Hokage ! Shisui pensait que c’était absolument génial. (Ce serait une pensée ironique pour beaucoup d’Uchiha, mais pas pour lui, Senju Tobirama était connu pour être le Shinobi le plus rapide qui soit. Il voulait être pareil.) 

« Équipe numéro 10 : Uchiha Kagami, Akimichi Torifu, Shimura Danzo… Votre Sensei sera Senju Touka. » 

Leur Sensei quitta la pièce après avoir dit une dernière instruction (hmhm menace envers les Uchiha) de se comporter jusqu’à l’arrivé de leur Sensei respectif. 

« Shisui, tu connais notre Sensei ? »

Kagami demanda, assis sur le banc en face de lui où il avait prit place à côté de ses nouveaux coéquipiers. 

« Pas du tout. Je n’ai jamais entendu parler de lui. »

« Ce n’est pas un lui, idiot ! C’est une elle ! Touka-San est la plus puissante Kunoichi de Konoha ! »

Koharu-Chan annonça, un regard rêveur sur le visage « J’aurai aimé qu’elle soit mon Sensei ! » 

« Oooh ! Moi aussi ! » Shisui se précipita de dire. Koharu-Chan lui lança un regard dédaigneux « Tu ne savais même pas qui elle était. En plus tu es obsédé par Tobirama-Sensei depuis que tu as appris qu’il est le Shinobi le plus rapide de Konoha. »

« Du monde ! » Shisui corrigea avant même que son cerveau ne traite ce qu’elle avait dit.

« Exactement. » La Kunoichi commenta avec un soupir.

Les Sensei commencèrent a arriver les uns après les autres. Ils appartenaient tous à un clan… Ce qui était normal car les civils dans cette classe étaient les premiers civils au monde à devenir Shinobi. 

« Tu te rends compte Koharu-Chan ? Tu es la première Kunoichi civile de Konoha ! C’est incroyable ! » Son amie cligna des yeux sur lui avant qu’un sourire timide ne lui arrive. C’était joyeux et fier en même temps. Shisui la trouvait très belle à ce moment-là. 

Elle ne répondit rien, elle n’avait pas besoin de le faire. 

La porte s’ouvrit une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, Senju Tobirama était là. Juste derrière lui, une femme au visage fin mais à l’allure sévère. 

« Équipe 7, suivez-moi. »

« Equipe 10, par ici également. » 

C’était donc la fameuse Senju Touka. 

Ils partirent tous les six dans la même direction, leur Sensei parlaient entre eux devant et les dirigeaient vers le toit de l’établissement. 

Les deux Senju s’appuyèrent sur le grillage et Tobirama-Sensei leur fit signe de s’asseoir devant eux. 

« On va faire un petit exercice pour voire si vous vous connaissez tous. Après tout, vous avez passé plus ou moins 5 ans ensemble dans la même classe. » Touka-Sensei dit, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. 

« La personne à votre droite vous présentera : les forces, faiblesses, aime ou n’aime pas, ambition… Le dernier de la ligne sera présenté par le premier de la ligne. » Continua-t-elle, jusqu’à ce que ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur Koharu-Chan.

« Commence jeune fille. » 

« Alors c’est Sarutobi Hiruzen, il est très bon en taijutsu mais il est encore meilleur en Ninjutsu. Sa faiblesse… Son contrôle de Chakra et son Genjutsu… Il fait également peu attention à tous les cours théoriques. Il aime s’entraîner avec son père et il n’aime vraiment pas ne pas réussir un Jutsu du premier coup. Quand à son ambition… Je crois qu’il veut maîtriser les 5 affinités de Chakra. »

« Tu me connais vraiment bien Koharu-Chan ! » Hiruzen s’exclama surpris, Shisui l’était également. Depuis quand sa meilleure amie s’intéressait-elle autant à Hiru ? 

Kagami lui donna un coup de coude. Il sortit de sa rêverie, le regard des deux Sensei étaient sur lui.

« C’est Utatane Koharu-Chan, elle est super doué à lancé des trucs pointus ! » Elle eu un petit sourire sur le visage. « Mais elle est aussi douée avec toute la théorie et les trucs chiants comme la géopolitique et tout... » Elle roula des yeux. « Sa faiblesse… Hmmm, je pense que c’est son endurance. Elle aime son chat Maki, et moi bien sur son meilleur ami ! Aie ! » Ses amis rirent alors que Koharu-Chan venait de frapper sa tête. « Elle n’aime pas les idiots qui la sous-estime et qui sous-estime les femmes en général ! Son rêve est de devenir la Kunoichi la plus forte de Konoha ! Elle y arrivera absolument ! » Finit-il avec un grand sourire, ses yeux fixaient sur son amie qui rougissait maintenant.

« Espèce d’idiot. » Elle grommela mais elle souriait. Shisui comptait cela pour une victoire.

Un bras l’attira, Kagami venait de le coller à son côté.

« C’est mon cousin, Uchiha Shisui, il est l’héritier du clan Uchiha ! » Touka-Sensei haussa un sourcil de surprise. « Sa force, c’est le Ninjutsu et le Genjutsu ! Il est également bon en Taijutsu ! Sa faiblesse… C’est son intelligence, je pense qu’il a était bercé trop près du mur quand il était bébé... » Shisui haleta, une main sur sa poitrine « Il aime sa famille, ses amis, son clan et le village ! Il n’aime pas les personnes voulant les blesser… Son rêve est de devenir le Shinobi le plus rapide du monde, juste comme vous Tobirama-Sensei ! »

Kagami tendit son poing pour que Shisui le frappe. Mais il tourna la tête à 90 degrés de l’autre côté. « Bercé trop près du mur, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux. » Dit-il avec un ton de dédain. Son cousin ria et l’attaqua au sol « Dis le que tu m’aimes ! »

« Jamais ! » Hurla Shisui, les doigts chatouillant ses côtes l’obligeaient à rire. 

« Dis-le ! »

« Pas même sous la torture ! »

« Sont-ils toujours comme ça ? » Il entendit Touka-Sensei demandait et elle reçu les quatre même réponses.

« Toujours. » 

« Hn. Tu es sur que c’est le morveux de Madara, Tobira ? » Touka demanda à voix basse, ses yeux toujours fixés sur les deux Uchiha à terre.

« Oui. C’est le fils de Madara et de Hikaku. »

« Il n’est pas du tout comme eux… »

Tobirama haussa les épaules :

« Tout comme je ne suis pas comme mon frère. »

*

« Père ? Où vas-tu ? » Depuis qu’il était à Konoha, jamais Shisui n’avait vu Madara revêtir son armure et attacher son Gunbai à son dos. « Ah, tu es rentré. Quand rencontres-tu à nouveau ton équipe ? »

« Demain, 8h… Père ? » 

Madara remplissait ses poches de Kunai. 

« Je pars avec Hashirama et Mito. Tu sera sage pour Hikaku et Tobirama, oui ? Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison et avoir des dizaines de plaintes sur toi de la part du démon blanc. »

« Avec Hashirama et Mito ? » Quel genre de mission demanderait les deux Shinobis les plus puissants du monde et la Maîtresse en Fuinjutsu ? 

« Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Tobirama vous réserve sûrement un teste difficile demain. Repose-toi bien. » 

Il était maintenant à la porte et Shisui le suivit inconsciemment. 

« Quand reviens-tu ? » 

« Hm. Je ne sais pas. On part pendant au moins un mois. »

« Quelle est ta mission ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, fils. »

Alors c’était une mission très importante, une de ces missions rangs S dont il y avait certaines rumeurs mais jamais aucune preuve. Bien sûr que c’était une de ces missions, le Hokage et Madara Uchiha y allaient ! 

« Je compte sur toi pour t’occuper des faucons pendant mon absence. » 

« Oui père. » 

Madara lui jeta un coup d’œil avant de soupirer et de lui donner un sourire doux avec une caresse sur la tête.

« Rien ne va m’arriver fils. Hashirama, Mito et moi partons pour que justement tout aille bien. Sois confiant dans les capacités des Shinobis de Konoha. Nous sommes camarades maintenant. » 

Avec cela, Madara donna une pichenette sur son tout nouveau bandeau frontal. 

La pression sur ses épaules redescendit un peu, c’est vrai, il n’était peut-être pas encore un Jonin, mais il était maintenant un Shinobi de Konoha et de ce fait, il se devait d’avoir confiance dans les autres. 

Quel mal pourrait venir a trois Ninjas de ce calibre ? 

(9 Bijus, mais Shisui ne serait pas au courant d’une telle chose avant très longtemps.)


	10. Clochettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est selon le point de vu de Tobirama.
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre, on rencontrera enfin Naori et Naka Uchiha, on mentionnera le boss final que les Shinobis devront affronter pour vivre en paix et surtout, il y aura mention (ou peut-être plus) de l'enfant de Hashirama et Mito!

Tobirama s’était caché sur le terrain d’entraînement, sa toute première équipe Genin était entrain d’arriver. La Kunoichi Koharu était déjà présente, elle s’étirait tranquillement sur l’herbe tout en surveillant les alentours sûrement en attente de l’arrivé de ses camarades. Elle lui plaisait déjà, de son dossier de l’académie, il savait qu’elle était compétente, un très bon niveau académique et elle était remarquement adaptable à toute situation. 

Le second à venir était Hiruzen, il rejoignit immédiatement sa coéquipière au sol, l’imitant sans une seconde pensée. Bien. Ils s’entendaient déjà bien, même si le petit teste d’hier l’avait déjà prouvé. Ce garçon lui plaisait aussi, fils de Sasuke, ridiculement compétent au Ninjutsu et tout aussi bien au Taijutsu, il ferait un Shinobi redouté plus tard. De plus, il était aimé et respecté de ses camarades de classe et de ses Sensei.

On ne pouvait pas dire autant de son troisième Genin arrivant en courant, tout sourire. Le Sensei de l’Académie avait marqué en gros et en rouge sur le dossier de Shisui « A problème. » Bien sûr, c’était la première génération de l’académie, personne n’avait donc réellement de comparatif, mais ça ne pouvait pas être bon. 

Pourtant, Shisui excellé. En Taijutsu, en Genjutsu et même en Ninjutsu. Il était bon. Absolument brillant. 

Le sourcil de Tobirama vacilla. Son élève apparemment absolument brillant était entrain de rouler dans l’herbe, dérangeait ses camarades dans leur étirement et babillait à toute vitesse du plat que son papa, Hikaku sûrement puisque Madara était parti en mission hier dans l’après midi, avait fait. 

Comment cet enfant avait-été élevé par Uchiha Madara de toute les personnes ? Rien dans le comportement de Shisui lui rappelait le chef de clan Uchiha, enfaîte, rien ne lui rappelait non plus Hikaku. 

Mais Kagami avait l’air d’être exactement le même… S’étaient-ils mutuellement influencés ?   
Après, Hashirama avait également passé du temps avec l’enfant… Eh bien, c’était un mystère qu’il pouvait se résoudre à comprendre plus tard.

Maintenant cependant, il avait un test à faire passer. 

« Vous allez attraper ces cloches. » Dit-il, les montrant à ses trois élèves puis il les noua autours de sa taille. « Comme vous avez remarqué, j’ai deux cloches. L’un d’entre vous quittera donc mon équipe. » 

Il vu le choque sur le visage de Koharu et de Hiruzen, mais celui de Shisui était étonnamment vide. 

« Vous avez toute la matinée pour le faire… Je vous conseille de venir à moi avec l’intention de me tuer. » 

La détermination de leur regard le fit sourire. C’était bien… Sauf Shisui qui avait toujours un visage vide. Étrange. Personne, pas même Hashirama ne savait quel genre de teste il voulait donner, donc ça n’avait certainement pas atteint les oreilles de Shisui. 

« Ça commence maintenant. » 

Ils allèrent se cacher. Tous. Bien. Il disparu de leur vue à son tour. Il devait faire de l’espionnage maintenant. 

« Koharu-Chan… ! » 

« Shisui ? Tu veux qu’on travaille à deux ? » Eh bien, vu le béguin de l’héritier du clan Uchiha pour la fille, ça ne serai pas surprenant, pensa Tobirama.

« Non. Enfin oui. Je veux qu’on travaille à trois. Tobirama-Sensei est rapide et fort, même à trois nous ne pourrons peut-être pas atteindre les clochettes, encore moins à deux ou tout seul. »

Elle y réfléchit. Shisui avait-il comprit son test ? Comme ça ? 

« Mais… Qui d’entre nous fera parti de son équipe ? »

« Toi et Hiruzen. Je m’entraînerais sous mes parents, ce n’est pas très grave. »

« Mais tu veux être super rapide comme Tobirama-Sensei... » Il haussa les épaules, mais Tobirama pouvait voire son visage un peu triste.

« Père est rapide aussi… Hiru arrive. »

En effet, l’enfant Sarutobi était bruyant en se déplaçant sur le sol. Voilà une chose qu’il devrait corriger. 

« Vous complotez ? » 

« Non idiot, Shisui m’expliquait qu’il préférerait que l’on travaille tous les trois ensemble. » 

Hiruzen fronça les sourcils :

« Mais qui n’aura pas la place dans son équipe alors… ? »

« Moi. Comme je le disais, je peux m’entraînais sous mes parents et mon clan. »

« Moi aussi. » Dit son camarade immédiatement. « Tu veux être rapide comme Tobirama-Sensei, Shisui. Tu devrais aller dans son équipe. » 

Cette équipe avait déjà des liens puissants entre eux, remarqua Tobirama.

Shisui soupira. « Nous le comprendrons quand on attrapera les clochettes, Sensei aura peut-être une préférence entre nous deux… Mais dans tout les cas, Koharu-Chan doit être dans son équipe, elle, elle n’a pas de parent Shinobi qui l’aideront. » 

Hiruzen fut immédiatement d’accord. La jeune Kunoichi eu l’air touché. Bien sur qu’elle l’était. C’était de bons camarades et coéquipiers qu’elle avait. 

« Je vous remercie, les gars... » 

Il y eu un petit moment de silence avant que Shisui ne recommence à parler. Où était passé l’enfant idiot qui se roulait encore à terre il n’y a pas même 10 minutes ?

« Nous n’avons pas le niveau pour trouver Tobirama-Sensei… Nous allons donc attendre qu’il nous cherche. Je vais créer un Genjutsu de nous trois au centre de la clairière, on aura l’air de se disputer. Hiruzen, tu sera caché sous terre, Koharu-Chan dans les arbres à l’ouest et moi-même à l’est. Je le harcèlerai avec du Genjutsu et Koharu-Chan avec ses armes à lancer. Hiru, tu profitera de l’effet de surprise pour sortir de là et l’emmener dans un combat de Taijutsu. Mais ta principale préoccupation sera les clochettes. » 

C’était un plan solide. Shisui avait donc de l’infame esprit stratégique de Hikaku. 

Les enfants se dispersèrent. Il rejoignit la clairière à pas lent, les laissant le temps d’agir. 

Trois représentations parfaite d’eux y étaient. 

Il était temps de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. 

Leur plan se déroulait bien. Hiruzen avait surgit au bon moment, les Kunais et les Senbons de Koharu étaient toujours parfaitement bien placé pour le déranger lui mais pas son coéquipier. Les illusions de Shisui étaient une douleur dans le cul également. Le poing d’Hiruzen serai tout d’un coup décaler de quelques centimètres, et le temps de déchirer le Genjutsu, le Sarutobi serai toujours trop près pour le confort. 

C’était un superbe travail d’équipe. 

Puis en un instant, Shisui était sur son côté, la main tendue pour attrape les clochettes. Il donna un coup de pied au garçon pour devoir immédiatement éviter le Sarutobi et un Kunai dangereusement proche de son visage. 

Mais son coup de pied passa en travers. Genjutsu. 

S’y défaisant, l’illusion du garçon parti. Un autre était là, mais une de Koharu cette fois-ci. C’était idiot, la jeune fille jetait toujours ses Kunais de loin. Il murmura un « Kai », ne faisant déjà plus attention à l’illusion, il contrait un coup du garçon Sarutobi. Puis il entendit le son des clochettes, l’illusion ne s’était pas dissipé… C’était le vrai ! 

En un mouvement rapide, il jeta Koharu à quelques mètres de là, explosion de fumée, c’était Shisui, le visage vide mais les yeux brillants d’un Sharingan entièrement évolué. 

Durant une demi-seconde, Tobirama revu un Madara bien plus jeune mais tout aussi dangereux et fier. Puis Shisui s’éloigna dans les ombres aussi vite qu’il était arrivé. 

Tobirama retient un sourire. Impressionnant mais le test continuait.

Malgré les retraites et les changements de plans, ils n’arrivèrent plus à le surprendre assez pour effleurer les clochettes. 

Le soleil touchait maintenant son plus haut point dans le ciel. Les trois Genin étaient épuisés. Ils avaient tout donnés. Tobirama s’approcha du sac qu’il avait laissé près d’un arbre et sortit trois bouteilles d’eau et les leur donna. 

« Je ne suis pas sur que vous avez réellement compris pourquoi je vous ai donné ce teste, pourtant, vous l’avez réussi avec brio. »

Trois regards choqués, même Shisui, qui cette fois-ci exagéra comiquement. Ce gosse devait avoir une seconde personnalité, ce n’était pas possible autrement. 

« Test ? Réussi ? » La jeune Kunoichi demanda à bout de souffle.

« Je voulais voire si vous étiez capable de travailler en équipe. Vous avez évidement réussi cela. »

Shisui s’étala sur l’herbe dramatiquement. 

« Alors nous sommes tous les trois dans votre équipe, Sensei ?! » 

« Oui. Si vous n’aviez pas réussi, vous aurez été de retour à l’Académie, les trois d’entre vous. » 

« OUUUUUI ! Par le Sage, merci ! » L’Uchiha se roula de nouveau au sol… Ce gosse n’était qu’une copie d’Hashirama. 

« Idiot, tu aurai vraiment été déçu si tu n’étais pas dans l’équipe de Sensei et tu étais prêt à y renoncer ! » Hiruzen gronda. 

Shisui se releva, le visage plein de larme :

« J’aurai été tellement déçu, Hiru ! »

Koharu frappa la tête de Shisui, mais cette fois-ci, elle gardait un visage sérieux :

« Ne mens plus à mon visage ! Tu as osé me dire que ce n’était pas grave si tu n’étais pas dans l’équipe de Tobirama-Sensei et pourtant, regarde toi ! C’était grave ! C’était important pour toi ! »

« Koharu-Chan... » L’Uchiha avait l’air choqué et… appréciateur ? Ah. Elle montrait qu’elle se souciait de lui, bien sûr, il aimerait ça. Il eu léger rougissement et un plus petit sourire qui avait l’air étrangement juste.

« Je ne le ferai plus, Koharu-Chan. »

Eh bien, il devait aller voire Touka et lui raconter tout cela. Comment faisait son équipe ? Tobirama se demandait si elle était aussi agréablement surpris que lui. 

« Eh bien, rencontrons nous demain, ici et à 8 heures. »

Il allait partir pour Touka qui était déjà rentré chez elle, selon son sens de détection de Chakra.

« Attendez Sensei ! On doit absolument faire quelque chose avant de se quitter ! »

Shisui dit avec un grand sourire. 

« Hmm… Quoi ? »

« Venez ! »

L’Uchiha avait donc entraîné toute son équipe derrière lui.   
(Il ne l’avouera jamais, mais il était rassuré de savoir que Koharu et Hiruzen avaient l’air aussi perdu que lui.)


	11. Uchiha Daisuke est son nom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, on rencontre enfin Naori et Naka Uchiha !

Shisui sourit en entrant dans le composé Uchiha avec son équipe. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l’une des maisons les plus éloignés de l’entré du composé, c’était même un peu isolé des autres. Mais la personne qui y vivait avec encore un peu de mal à socialiser… C’est pour cela qu’il devait avant cela trouver…

« Ah Naori-Nee-San ! » La plus belle des Uchiha selon Shisui se retourna vers lui, un léger sourire déjà sur le visage. Ses cheveux violets étaient parfaitement coiffé tout autours d’elle et sa frange laisser voire fièrement le bandeau de Konoha. Mais le plus surprenant restait sans aucun doute son œil droit, complètement blanc. 

Depuis aussi longtemps qu’il connaissait Naori-Nee-San, elle avait toujours été aveugle de cet œil. Lorsqu’il avait demandé à son père pourquoi, Madara n’avait rien dit, sauf que certains Jutsu avaient un coût. 

« Shisui-Kun… Et ton équipe, j’imagine ! » Elle s’inclina légèrement face à Tobirama-Sensei. 

« Naori-Nee-San, pouvons-nous aller visiter Naka-San ? » Les yeux de la Jonin Uchiha brillèrent, puis elle sourit paisiblement.

« Oui. Laissez-moi vous accompagner. Nous nous sommes jamais rencontré, Tobirama-San, je suis Uchiha Naori et j’ai été classé comme un Jonin. » 

Son professeur avait l’air légèrement curieux mais Shisui ne pouvait pas en être sur, cet homme avait le visage le plus vide qui soit la plus part du temps.

« C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Naori-San… Puis-je me renseigner sur chez qui nous allons… ? »

Naori lança un regard très peu impressionné à Shisui. 

« Shisui-Kun veut vous mener chez mon frère, Uchiha Naka, ancien Shinobi. Mon frère a développé une nouvelle technologie et Shisui-Kun en raffole. »

« Vous allez voire Sensei, Koharu-Chan, Hiru, c’est absolument génial ! » 

Ils entrèrent dans la petite maison en bois, Naori en première :

« Shisui-Kun t’a ramené du travail, mon frère ! »

Naka passa sa tête dans le couloir, quelques années plus vieux que sa sœur et son œil gauche blanc comme neige. 

« Aaah, je sais. Shisui-Kun m’a dit qu’il passerait peut-être avec son équipe. Entrez ! »

Shisui tira la langue à Naori-Nee-San :

« Tu vois, je sais être poli ! »

Elle roula des yeux sur lui au grand amusement de tout le monde. 

Les murs du studio était couvert d’image. Mais pas de dessin, c’était trop précis et trop réel pour être des dessins, c’était la nouvelle technologie que Naka avait inventé. Shisui vu son Sensei en regardait une avec curiosité. C’était Shisui et Kagami au bord du lac, faisant un sourire joyeux. 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? C’est incroyable ! » Dit Koharu-Chan, ses yeux à elle était fixés sur l’une des images de Madara qui avait un de ses anciens faucons sur son bras. Ce faucon était malheureusement décédé avant l’arrivé de Shisui dans le village. 

« Ce sont des photographies. Des instants de la vie capturé pour toujours sur ce papier. » Naka répondit tranquillement même si ses mains et son regard étaient occupés par l’appareil devant lui. 

« Allez devant l’objectif maintenant ! » Naka ordonna. 

Shisui fut le premier à s’y rendre. Doucement, Koharu-Chan vient se mettre à sa droite et Hiruzen se mit de l’autre côté de Koharu-Chan, Sensei juste derrière elle. 

« Désolé pour le flash ! Souriez ! »

Naka dit avant qu’un flash de lumière ne les aveugle, Shisui ne fit que sourire plus fort. 

« Allez morveux, je te donnerais quatre copies à la fin de la semaine. »

« Merci Naka-San ! » Shisui et ses deux coéquipiers dirent en même temps, s’inclinant puis quittant le studio après avoir également saluait Tobirama-Sensei qui était en pleine conversation avec Naori et Naka. Son Sensei était apparemment un homme très curieux, mais avec cette paire de frère et sœur, sa curiosité serait rassasié. Si Shisui devrait estimer, Tobirama-Sensei serait là jusqu’à tard ce soir. 

Il dit au revoir à ses deux coéquipiers à la porte du composé Uchiha et il prit la route de sa maison.

« Shisui ! » Il se retourna avec un sourire, son cousin courrait vers lui. 

« Hé Kagami ! Comment ça s’est passé ? » 

« Touka-Sensei est incroyable ! Elle nous a tous battu à plate couture ! Et de ton côté ? »

Shisui frotta le dos de sa tête :

« Exactement pareil, Tobirama-Sensei nous a écrasé et il n’essayait même pas ! »

Les deux cousins rirent ensemble. 

« Hikaku-Sama ! » Ils entendirent l’appel d’une femme venant de la rue dans laquelle ils allaient tourner. Shisui retient son cousin et ils regardèrent ensemble la scène. 

Il reconnu la femme comme Uchiha Chikari, une Jonin qui était également… Eh bien, elle s’était adapté très lentement a Konoha (mais elle l’avait fait.). Dans sa main, elle tenait une lettre. 

« Je… Je suis passée voire Daisuke et il n’ouvrait pas la porte alors je suis entrée... » Elle tendit la lettre à son papa qui avait l’air absolument sérieux. « J’ai trouvé ça. Il est parti, Hikaku-Sama. Daisuke, il est parti. » 

Le Sharingan de son papa parcourait la lettre des yeux, lisant plus rapidement qu’une paire d’œil normal. 

Il n’avait jamais rencontré Uchiha Daisuke, son père avait toujours refusé de le présenter officiellement à certains membres du clan, ces membres étaient ceux qui avaient toujours absolument refusé l’idée de la paix. Daisuke était reconnu comme un des Uchiha les plus puissants qui soient et malgré cela, il n’avait pas obtenu le titre de Shinobi de Konoha… Parce qu’il détestait Konoha. 

« Shisui,Kagami-Kun, allez trouver Tobirama-San. »

Bien sûr qu’Hikaku les avaient repérés. 

« Tout de suite ! »

Sensei devait encore être chez Naka-San. 

Après avoir trouvé son Sensei sans difficulté, Kagami et lui furent expulsé de la réunion. Peu importe les questions qu’il posa par la suite, son papa et Tobirama-Sensei ne lui répondirent jamais. Ils disaient que c’était un secret du village et qu’il n’avait pas à fouiller et que s’il devait le savoir un jour, alors il le saurai ce jour-là et pas avant. 

Il accepta. 

( Dans une autre vie, Madara serai parti depuis des semaines… Et serai revenu avec le Kyubi. Dans cette vie, Uchiha Daisuke est parti… Cela changera-t-il beaucoup de chose ? ) 

*

Le lendemain à 8 heure, ils étaient tous présent au même terrain d’entraînement qu’hier. 

« Vous ne le savez sûrement pas tous, mais mon frère est parti en mission avant-hier... » 

« Avec mon père ! » Shisui interrompit Tobirama-Sensei. 

« Oui, avec Madara. Durant leur absence, je suis en charge de Konoha… C’est pour cela que, malheureusement, je n’aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour vous ce mois-ci mais soyez rassuré que ce n’est pas par manque de volonté. » 

Il les regarda dans les yeux, son ton sérieux et véridique ne laissait aucun doute.

« Nous nous entraînerons ensemble tous les jours de 8h jusqu’à 10h, puis je vous laisserais sous la garde d’une Jonin qui supervisera vos missions. Je compte sur vous pour vous entraîner de votre côté lorsque vous avez du temps libre… Des questions ? »

« Qui est la Jonin ? » Hiruzen demanda, aussi curieux que jamais. 

« Ma nièce, Senju Mitsuha. » 

Shisui pencha la tête, choqué :

« Héééé ?! Hashirama m’a jamais dit qu’il avait une fille ! »

Tobirama-Sensei haussa les épaules avec désintérêt :

« Elle a quelques années de plus que vous trois. Elle est également une Kunoichi très compétente, alors je m’attends à ce que vous appreniez d’elle. » 

Koharu-Chan hocha la tête avec sérieux, bien sûr, Koharu-Chan était toujours très intéressée par les Kunoichi…

« Maintenant, faites quelques tours de terrain puis nous passerons à l’entraînement de Taijutsu, puis au jeter d’armes et enfin, nous terminerons sur le contrôle de Chakra. » Tobirama-Sensei ordonna. 

Les deux heures passèrent rapidement. 

Shisui souffla, essuyant son front. Ça avait été deux heures très intenses. Quand Sensei avait annoncé son programme, Shisui s’était attendu à… Eh bien, à tout sauf à ça. Le Taijutsu était une bataille à un contre un contre un avec Tobirama-Sensei qui observait et recadrait chacun de leur mouvement en les interrogeant sur pourquoi avoir fait ça et pas autre chose… C’était un peu comme avec son papa mais en bien plus poussé. 

L’entraînement au lancé… Eh bien, Koharu-Chan avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à viser leur cul avec des Senbons. 

Le contrôle de Chakra n’avait pas été le plus facile, tout compte fait. Sensei leur avait expliqué un peu de théorie avancé et leur avait demandé d’escalader l’arbre sans leur main. 

Et puis, il n’avait plus rien dit. 

Ils avaient donc du comprendre par eux-même le principe et le comment. Bien sûr, ils avaient échangés entre eux trois et peut-être sans surprise, Hiru fut le premier à le comprendre. Il avait marché de quatre pas sur l’arbre avant de tomber. Après cela, c’était devenu un concours entre eux trois pour savoir qui y arrivera en premier.

( Shisui a gagné.) 

« Je dois y aller maintenant. Vous, vous vous rendez au bureau des missions, Mitsuha vous y attend. On se retrouve demain. »

Tobirama-Sensei disparu en un tourbillon de feuilles d’arbres. Shisui cligna des yeux. Ce Jutsu… Il voulait l’apprendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, le grand méchant de l'histoire a était mis en place. 
> 
> Prochain chapitre : Senju Mitsuha.


End file.
